


Secrets Turned into Lifestyles

by hugsaregr8



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Twincest, sex in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugsaregr8/pseuds/hugsaregr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Strider twins can pretty much have anything they want, and it seems one of them wants the other a little more than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

===> Be Dirk.

“Jesus fuck...” You moaned into Dave’s mouth, his hips rolling harsh and painfully against yours. “Don’t stop... don’t you fucking ever stop Dave...” You hissed as quietly as you could, his fingers coming up to yank at your your blonde hair and scratch at your scalp. You felt his lips press to yours again, harsh and sloppy even though you knew he was out of breath just like you were. Your hands clutch his moving hips to urge him to keep grinding against you the best he could while straddling you, and his teeth are biting at your neck as his fingers continue to pull at your hair as if to hold your head in place. 

Your hand runs up the side of his shirt, nails sinking in as Dave continues to ride your lap and fuck if it wasn’t for all these clothes in the way you could-

There was a knock at your door, and Dave quickly climbed off your lap to lay himself on the bed on his stomach, legs laying over yours to hide your boner from the view of the door. He took out his PSP from under the pillow and you pretended like you were looking through the nearest book next to you. You guys already had your positions planned and it was finished in under 3 seconds, breath caught and cheeks no longer flushed. Well, you could still see a little tint of red on the tips of Dave’s ears, but nothing big. It makes you smile to yourself though.

“Come in.” The both of you say simultaneously, and the door cracks open and your mother’s head pops in. 

Everyone who is a Strider is beautiful. 

Everyone.

Like, just automatically having that last name makes you gorgeous. Your mother didn’t have an ounce of Strider blood in her system, but she was still beautiful. (Well, your dad would always joke with his guy friends about how she was “Strider by injection”, but that was just your dad showing off for scoring such a babe.)

She wasn’t one of those sexy, busty, bootylicious, 10 pounds of make up wearing kind of pretty, she was just... pretty.

Her hair wasn’t golden, it a subtle dirty blonde that flowed from her forehead just perfectly, her brown eyes perfectly round with eyelashes that fluttered up just naturally and you know some girls must just look at them and groan with jealousy. You could just tell her lips were soft just by looking at them, a beauty mark just above the right corner of her mouth, (one that you and Dave also shared) and her nose just the right kind of perky. Her body seemed to look nice in anything, although she wasn’t model thin, she was healthy with a little extra meat on her thighs and arms, and she knew there was nothing wrong with that. 

“Dirk, Dave, sweetie, me and your father are going out to dinner, there is leftover pizza in the oven, alright?” Your mother smiles, and she has a slight gap in her that could only make her look more perfect, and both you and Dave nod your head.

“Alright.” Dave replies vocally for the two of you, and she blows you both a kiss and closes the door, the sound of her heels tapping against the wood of the floor fading away until it completely drowns out. 

Both of yours and Dave’s fist shoot up into a fist bump, snickering as you guys do. 

This was both of you guy’s first time doing anything boner popping related with your parents home, and you both are just relieved you didn’t get caught. 

Normally, you and Dave wouldn’t even think of doing shit like this with anyone around, because you both know how fucked up this is, seeing how you guys are twins and shit, but normally your parents are never home, so you guys can deal.

For the past few weeks your parents have been home 24/7, seeing as they want ‘family bonding time’ and think that the reason why you and Dave never ‘bond’ anymore is because the family isn’t together. 

If they only knew, right?

Anyways, this isn’t something new to you and Dave, your parents to this at least twice a year, and then go back to their old habits (your parents are kind of ditzy) and are home maybe 17 hours a week. Both you and Dave know it’s because of work, and they are doing the best they can to give you and Dave the best life, and yeah it use to kind bother you guys but now, it’s almost convenient, and annoying whenever they are home. But, they do take a lot of time for themselves. Such as now, going out to dinner just the two of them. That’s harmless, sounds like something parents do all the time, but normally it’s random two week trips to hawaii, or going to the cabins they rented with some friends out in who knows where, or going on a month long cruise. (Money has never really been an issue for you guys, you guess you would be considered rich, but that’s just because your parents do work their butts off)

Even when they weren’t home before you and Dave started any of this, it didn’t really matter. You and Dave knew how to take care of yourselves, and you both got use to your parents never being home when you guys were 7. After that, it was just a normal thing and were both very grateful that you had two parents who truly did love you both and each other and was able to keep a roof over your head, food in your stomach and clothes on your ass. You knew your situation was different than a lot of kids and it never really bothered you and Dave since you both did like your privacy anyways. Your parents were good, hard working people that meant no harm. 

 

So, if you thought this story was going to be about two twins just trying to get their parents attention, and the reason why they turn into such horndogs is because their parents are never around, then you are sadly mistaken. 

Dave sits back up so he is leaning his back against the wall next to you, giving the corner of your mouth a few pecks before stealing one right on your lips. 

“Not going to be home tomorrow.” He mumbles against your cheek, lips trailing down to your neck.

“Oh yeah?” You reply, swallowing a little as his lips turn into teeth. 

“Me and Egbert gota work on Mr.Hussie’s art project.” He mumbles again, and you both hear the front door close, signalling that your parents have left. 

“Yeah, I’ll probably just chill with English.” You lie, knowing he’s probably going to be out with Jane, but whatever, Dave doesn’t need to know that you are probably just going to be working on tricking out your new motorcycle helmet while he is out having a life. 

Dave has always been the more social one out of the both of you, like he actually enjoyed his ‘popularity’ that you both seem to share. You on the other hand, didn’t really take much mind to it, it was good to have but never so useful. It just helped you get by and not feel like a total loser, even though you always stuck with the same three friends, ones that you have been slipping away from ever since you and Dave have gotten ‘close’. 

“‘Kay.” He replies, adjusting himself in your lap again and slides of your shades, and his too, and you guys are back where you left off.


	2. Chapter 2

===> Dirk: Wake up expecting to see your twin. 

You slowly open your eyes, expecting to either see Dave’s bed on the other side of the room with Dave in it, or Dave curled up next to you in your own bed. You were really expecting to see the first of the two since your parents were probably still home, but instead you saw Dave’s red sheets messily pushed away to the corner of his bed, and that was it.

Did he really get up and leave to John’s this early? And without a goodbye kiss either...

You shake your head and and reach over for your shades, slipping them on and you check the time real quick, 1:47 blinking in the corner of your shade’s screen and you didn’t realize you slept in that late. 

You glance around your room, hoping to find any signs that Dave hasn’t left just yet, but there isn’t any. His shoes aren’t in their normal spot, and his shades aren’t on the table and his brush is thrown lazily on the floor, probably indicating that Dave was in some kind of hurry. Your orange jacket isn’t in its normal spot however, its not there at all actually, and you figured Dave probably took it either on mistake in a rush, or on purpose to be ‘cute’. Either way, signs were showing that he wasn’t here. 

Your mind works in a weird ways you suppose, no one has ever really noticed how you put certain pieces together except for Dave. Now that you think about it, Dave does notice a lot about you. You can come up with a million reasons why something is there, and why it shouldn’t be there, and why it was ever somewhere in the first place. Dave said it’s one of the reasons why you must be such a nerd when it comes to robotics. 

Sliding out of bed, you slide on a pair of jeans, wondering off to the kitchen. For some reason you hope Dave is in the kitchen making you bacon or something, since you are really upset you didn’t get a good bye kiss and that he’s going to hang out with John for probably the rest of the day, but sadly there in no one in the kitchen.

You pull out a carton of orange juice, drink straight from the carton because that’s what people do when no one is around, and throw in a waffle into the toaster.   
Your check your chumhandle real quick on your shades, and it seems Jake has already tried to get in touch with you. 

Jake English.

Hah, you have a lot of history with that guy. We can save that for later, for now, let’s just say that you guys are friends. The best of friends. The bestest of friends in all of ever. The closest bros anyone can ever find. Amigos. Pals. 

Just friends. 

GT: Strider!   
GT: Wakey wakey!   
GT: Hello??  
GT: You cant be seriously asleep at this hour!  
GT: I guess you are...  
GT: Well pester me when you get the chance!  
GT: The gals want to go see a movie with us!

You really don’t feel like going out. You kind of just want to sit at home, eat your waffle, work on your helmet and wait for Dave to come home, but you haven’t been out in a while so it may be for the best. And you have

But then again, socializing seems like a lot of work to do at the moment....

Something flashes at you from inside of your shades, and you see someone else is trying to pester you.

TG: yo sleeping beauty  
TT: Sup.  
TG: okay cool so  
TG: might not be coming home till about elevenish  
TT: 11-ish?   
TT: Damn, what are you and Egbert going to be doing for that long?  
TT: Are you guys secretly going on a panty raid or something?  
TT: Do you guys secretly fight crime, trying to keep evil off the streets in tight spandex that make you ich in places you shouldn’t?  
TG: i told you man  
TG: art project   
TG: this shit is a big part of our grade man  
TG: gota be serious  
TG: i mean im always serious  
TG: kind of  
TG: but this needs to be like  
TG: legit serious  
TG: i gota be a sorry your baby just died kind of serious  
TG: not a finn and jake kind of serious  
TG: cause we all know how serious some of the shit they bring up on that tv show is  
TG: but they blow it off like its not so serious  
TG: so yeah i cant be that kind of serious  
TT: Yeah, yeah I get it.  
TT: Serious, totally.  
TT: If you are in the middle of being so ‘serious’, why are you pestering me then?  
TG: just making sure you arent sitting around the house all by yourself crying into a bowl of ben and jerrys midnightsnack flavored ice cream all day waiting for me to come home  
TG: do something  
TT: I said I was going to see in Jake was free.  
TG: and is he  
TT: Well,  
TT: yeah.  
TG: great so you are going to chill with him  
TT: I don’t know.  
TT: Maybe.  
TG: dude seriously  
TG: go chill with english  
TT: I have stuff to do.  
TT: Like work on my helmet.  
TT: I’m trying to get it to work like my shades, maybe add a music system in there.   
TT: It’s going to be hella sweet.  
TG: dirk seriously  
TG: you need to get out of the house  
TT: I do what I want.  
TT: Besides, I thought you didn’t like Jake?  
TG: i dont  
TG: but i know you guys hang and shit  
TG: so if he will help you get out every once in a while then whatever  
TG: it doesnt matter if i like him hes your friend  
TT: Okay, maybe I’ll hang out with him.  
TT: But only because I want to.  
TT: It’s not because you told me to or anything.  
TT: Baka.  
TG: alright cool  
TG: so ill see you around elevenish  
TT: Right, right.  
TT: Later.

You sign off before he can say anything else, and groan loud and dramatically to yourself and throw your head back, the toaster popping with your food at the same time.

You pout to yourself as you spread butter on your waffle, taking it as it was and shoving the buttered carb into your mouth, chomping into it as you make your way back to your room.

You send a quick pester to Jake about the movie, that apparently starts at 4:30 which means you should start getting ready soon, and that him and the gang are excited you get to come since you have been so distant lately.

It’s not that you are doing it on purpose, the whole being distant thing, it’s just you much rather spend your time with Dave. And after the whole thing that you aren’t going to get into right now with your good-friend Jake, it kind of made you feel uncomfortable to hang around him at first. But, of course you are over that unsettling feeling, just now you are already in the habit of hanging out with Dave. 

You decide to take a shower, which means you have to get in now if you want to get your hair to look decent by the time the movie starts, so you shift around yours and dave’s room to find some clothes. 

It’s quite obvious who’s side of the room is who’s. Your side being on the left, is a bit more messy and filled with books and tools and robot parts, and finished robots of the sort, with a few puppets you sow together every once in a while scattered on the floor. Dave’s side on the right is a lot cleaner, with his art and photos hanging up on the walls, his camera on display along with his shelf of dead things he likes to keep out in the open as well for some strange reason you will never understand. 

You remember how excited you would always get when you would find something dead outside, and would rush inside to show it to Dave, who would also get equally excited. You never liked dead things like Dave does, but just knowing how much Dave had been wanting to make his collection grow, it made it totally worth picking up that decapitated dead lizard just to see Dave that happy. 

After settling with just a black tanktop, and a pair of jeans, you decide you’ll snag one of Dave’s jacket when you leave and pick out a few studs to exchange the ones you already have in. You have a few piercings, three in your left ear, five in your right, your left cartilage, your lip, and tongue. Dave isn’t the biggest fan of them, and the only thing he had the balls to pierce was his right ear. You’ve always likes how it looked on you, not really giving a damn if anyone else thought it made you look weird, and have been planing on getting your eyebrow done and maybe you somewhere on your nose. 

Standing in the mirror of your bathroom now, letting the shower warm up, you exchange a few of the metal in your ears for darker black ones, exchanging the clear retainer in your lip to keep it from closing with a ring. After the metal in your face is situated, you strip and step in the shower, managing your time. 

The shower being the place you do most of your thinking, since you have nothing else better to do besides scratch your fingers into your scalp while shampooing, you eventually realize that John doesn’t take an art class.


	3. Chapter 3

===> Dave: Walk home from John’s house. 

Popping up your hood a little more to protect the back of your neck from the sharp strikes of the cold wind, you take your phone out again to check the time, and decided to send Dirk a quick pester. 

TG: yo you back yet  
TT: Heading home now, why?  
TG: whoa really  
TG: you stayed out for that long  
TG: without me  
TG: im so proud  
TG: im actually shedding a proud tear holyshit  
TG: hold on i need a moment  
TG: okay moment over  
TT: Yes, big shocker, I actually managed in a social situation without blowing chunks, big woot.  
TT: How did the art project go?  
TG: so serious man  
TG: you wouldnt even begin to comprehend  
TG: me and egbert got so much shit done  
TG: hes just gota touch some shit up and this a+++++ will be right in our laps  
TG: just begging to be stroked like one of those evil guys do with their cats when they are waiting for the good guy to show up to their headquarters   
TG: all like  
TG: ive been expecting you  
TG: cue evil laugh   
TT: Seems pretty serious.  
TT: You home yet?   
TG: no im still walking  
TT: I can come pick you up, where are you?  
TG: passing by that gas station near the BK  
TT: With that hispanic dude that runs the place?   
TG: yeah but not the guy with the weird mustache  
TG: the one with the lazy eye  
TT: Gotcha.  
TT: Stay put, I’ll be there in a sec.  
TT: Don’t talk to strangers.  
TT: And don’t take their candy.  
TT: It’s never as good as they say it is.  
TT: Trust me.

Dirk signed off before you could say anything else, something he has been doing a lot lately, but then again he must be on his bike so he can’t really talk. 

You wait by the curb, and settle your ass down on it while you wait. You could easily walk the rest of the way, it’s not that far, but sitting behind Dirk and being forced to be pressed against him as you guys zoom pass other cars sounds sweet as hell right now. 

You wonder if Dirk actually went to the movies today with Jake and the gang, which you really hope he did since he has been really clingy lately. You tell yourself that it’s just because your parents have been home more often lately, and that he is just lacking some Dave in his life, which is a totally reasonable excuse since you are kind of a big deal. But, then again, something is telling you that may not be the case.

Though, you also really don’t like it when Dirk hangs out with Jake. You think Roxy and Jane are pretty chilled, they are good people with good intentions, no matter how annoying Roxy may get. But, you can’t help but think Jake is some enormous tool, despite how many times Drik tries to convince you that he’s nothing but a awkward dork. 

Yes, it is time to get into that story the other guy was saving for later.

That day back in both yours and Dirk’s freshman year is one you don’t think you will ever forget. You had just come home from school, really pissed off Dirk had walked home without waiting for you, so you had to walk home with your so called ‘friends’ talking your ear off the whole way without him, and it was hot, and you were sweaty and annoyed and just in a shitty mood. 

After you had got your apple juice to help cool off, you barged into both of your rooms ready to yell at Dirk when you saw him crying. 

Striders don’t cry. That is just a thing that doesn’t happen. Not even your mother. And if any of you were going to cry, you admit, it would probably be you since you could be a bit of an emotional little shit sometimes. But definitely not Dirk. 

Dirk was covering his face, and you dropped your bag when he started cursing at you to get out but you just sat next to him. You watched as he cried, and he was mumbling shit to you that you couldn’t even begin to understand through his tears, and he just sniffled and sobbed, not looking up at you from his hands as you just sat there. 

When he was done, he rested his head in your lap, and closed his puffy eyes as he tried to get some rest, and you couldn’t help but wipe off his wet cheek. 

From listening to him mumble through his sobbing, you had pieced together that Jake, his current crush that he had told you about a few times, was a total asshole to him. 

Apparently sometime after school, he thought it would be funny to bring up how amazing it would be if Dirk was a girl in front of everyone. He thought it would be fucking hilarious if he told Dirk that if he didn’t have a dick dangling between his thighs that Jake would be head over heels for him. He thought it would be a fucking knee slapper to tell Dirk that if he had something he could actually grope on his chest that he would be gorgeous and Jake would just do everything and anything to Dirk. And apparently, everyone else thought it was funny too, and the only thing Dirk could do was laugh along with them like it didn’t bother him.

Jake then proceeded to grope Dirk’s ass a few times out of nowhere, then laugh along with everyone else. When Dirk told him to stop, Jake just asked him if he was on his period which put everyone in a fit of laughter. 

No. 

Just, no. 

You don’t do that. You don’t do that to anyone. It’s just- no. Dirk must have been humiliated. Dirk must have been hurting so bad with every word he said, because you are pretty sure Dirk was in love with the asshole for some strange reason. Ever since then, Jake still continues to drop a few of those jokes, and Dirk says it doesn’t bother him since he has you, but you know that’s was a lie at some point. 

So yeah, you just really don’t like the guy is all.

A loud engine coming down the road cut off your thoughts, and turn your head to see an obnoxious pair of light blinding you even from behind your shades. You stand up, brushing your pants off and the familiar orange bike pulls up, and the rider takes off his helmet.

You will never understand how Dirk manages to not mess up his hair with his helmet, but you wonder how Dirk manages a lot of things that it just resulted in you not asking any more questions. He hands you the bulk helmet and you slide it over your face, well aware of the orange spray painted Rainbowdash on the back of it, and slide onto the back of the bike behind Dirk. 

You wrap your arms around Dirk’s torso, and he roars the engine a few time obnoxiously and you guys are riding down the street. 

You had always loved going on rides with Dirk on his bike when he first got, that sometimes you would purposely get yourself lost so you could ask him to pick you up, even though you know he would do it without an excuse. Sometimes, you guys wouldn’t even bother going to school if nothing important was going on that day, and just ride around where ever on his bike. One time you guys stopped in a grassy area in the middle of nowhere, and you guys just made out on his motorcycle for a few hours, it was awesome. 

Stopping at a red light, Dirk leaned against you, and you placed your hands on his thighs, an innocent gesture really, but he shooed them away quickly and you chuckle to yourself under the helmet. Sometimes it was a little too easy to get Dirk worked up, and you would do it sometimes without even realizing it. You could easily get him worked up depending on the clothes you were wearing, or if you just brush by him, a few moments later you normally found yourself pressed up against a wall, the bed, the couch, kitchen counter, or the floor with his tongue down your throat. 

When you guys finally get home Dirk takes his helmet from you and tucks it under his arm, walking ahead of you after you climb off the bike. 

You notice that neither of your parents cars are here, so that means they probably aren’t home, so you try to catch up to Dirk to grab a hold of his hand, entwining your fingers with his. He let you, and didn’t really show interest in the hand holding, unlike normal when he was all for the touchy feely shit. 

He takes out his keys with his free hand, and unlocks the door to let both of you in. “You want to watch a movie?” You ask after kicking off your shoes, and he throws a ‘sure’ over his shoulder as he disappears to the room.

Dirk seems to be in a bad mood, and you really hope it’s not because something happened with Jake, because if it is you might have to do some major ass kicking. 

When you want to get something out of Dirk, you know you have to pry. He says he hates it and tells you to fuck off when he gets in a bad mood, but you know he likes it when you pay attention to him like that, he seems to really like it when he knows you care. 

You go out into the living room, the fuzzy white carpet that is placed in the middle of the room tickling your feet as you walk over to close the curtains over the window of a wall that gives you a good view of the rest of the neighborhood. Once the red curtains are closed, you dim the lights and step over to the huge ass TV resting on a clear storage counter, and turn it on. 

“What do you want to watch?” You yell a little loudly over your shoulder as the TV comes to life, the surround system not as loud as it could be. 

“Don’t care.” And you jump a little when his voice is a lot closer than you expected. He must of flash stepped, because there is no way he could have just walked from your room to the couch that quietly that quickly, so you just brush the scare off.

You decided to pop in one of the Saw movies, knowing how much Dirk really liked the series, even though the puppet guy has always kind of creeped you out. 

Unlike Dirk, puppets don’t sit well with you ever since he decided to prank you that one time when you were four with a puppet ambush in the middle of the night. You remember hearing a noise that woke you up, and why you tried to wake up Dirk he wouldn’t budge, so you stepped outside of your room to go see your parents, and suddenly a huge pile of puppets just landed on you. Dirk was laughing his ass off as you shook with fear, and ever since then you just don’t like puppets.

As the movie starts to situate itself, you situate yourself next to Dirk, and he willingly wraps an arm around you, holding you as you lean against him when the movie actually starts. 

“How was the movies with Jake and them?” You remember to bring up, even though the movie has just started, but you and Dirk never really do watch movies, it’s there for more of a background purpose. 

“Actually a lot more fun then I thought.” And this is kind of a relief to you, seeing as Dirk has really not been hanging out with anyone lately besides yourself. “Jake wouldn’t shut up throughout the whole movie, and me and Jane would tease him for it.” You’ve seen how Jane and Dirk work together, they are pretty hilarious when it comes to tag teaming Roxy on the various things she does. “Roxy gets bored when she has to stay still for too long, so she ended up passing out not even halfway through, even though she wouldn’t shut up before hand about how nice spiderman’s ass is.”

“So basically you guys where that annoying group of teenagers everyone hates in the theater?” You comment, knowing that's always the case when you and your friends go out. It’s mainly John and Jade that get you guys kicked out, since they can never seem to shut the fuck up, but you and Rose trigger it most of the time, so it’s an equal blame. 

“No, you see, we do it in a classy way, unlike you who has to make a scene out of everything.” His hand finds his way into your hair, and starts to stroke it gently as your eyes look away from the screen quickly when Jigsaw pops up. 

“Not my fault the spotlight loves me, its just how I get shit done.” You shrug, just trying to make conversation to distract yourself from the movie. The screams, cries, torture and blood doesn't creep you out as much, its just the god damn puppet that sends goose bumps against your skin, and you are starting to regret picking this movie as your hold around Dirk tightens. 

“Don’t be such a pussy bro.” He mocks you, and you roll your eyes as he seems to keep a deadpan expression as he watches the gadgets on the victims begin to work. He turns his head to face yours with a light teasing smirk, and leans down to press a quick kiss on your lips. 

He just wanted a quick kiss, but before he had the chance to pull away, you cup his face to hold his head in place. You place as man obnoxious sloppy kisses on his lips as you want to, and he just sits there and gladly takes it. 

You guys kiss for a little longer, just simply nipping at each others lips and letting them linger when you want them to, and it's just a really nice feeling when ever your lips brush past his. When you guys pull away you start watching the movie for a little longer until it seems like it's almost over, and you both are just over all bored with it. 

“You think Mom and Dad are coming home any time soon?” You ask when you look at the clock, and it’s 1 in the morning, but neither of you have anywhere important to be tomorrow, so it’s fine if you guys end up sleeping in. 

Dirk doesn’t even answer you, just presses his lips to yours and starts kissing you a bit roughly. You gladly comply as he pushes you back against the couch, your arms snaking around his neck as he settles himself in between your legs, stretched out over you. 

Your shades clack against his when he tilted his head into the kiss, and you both end up throwing each others off, lip locking again shortly after. His hair is soft, despite all the gel he uses, under your grasp as you tug at his hair when your feel his tongue stud press against your lips, telling you to part them.

He knows how much you really don’t like the way his piercings look on him, but you sure as hell love the way he uses them. 

Your shirt gets thrown away somewhere, and when you go for his he pushes your hands away. You grunt against the tongue that is currently rubbing itself against yours, and your hands go for his shirt again, only to get the rejected. “The fuck Dirk?” You mumble against his lips, and he bites down on your bottom lip.

Dirk grabs your hands when they try to grab at shirt yet again, and there is something in his eyes that just make you feel horrified. 

You know Dirk is better built than you, but you have never really been scared of him to physically harm you, since you know you could so take him. You guys had only gotten into a fist fight once when you were 12, and you got pissed that Dirk knocked over one of your jars filled with decapitated heads, so you pushed him and he pushed you back. In the end, he ended up busting your lip, and he had a bruised nose that was close to broken.

But this look was something completely different, it was something that made your stomach twist and makes you feel worthless, like you are guilty for something you really, really hope he doesn’t know about. 

You swallow thickly as he starts to kiss your neck, nipping and biting at the skin and you know he’s going to leave nasty bruises if he keeps sucking at the skin like that. You try to figure out what he knows, what he could possibly figure out, cause yeah you are hiding some stuff, and we really shouldn’t get into THAT story now anyways, but you hide that shit well. 

Then again, it’s Dirk.

His hands start to undo your pants, snapping the buttons off and pulling down the zipper as you lean your head back, the arm of the couch fitting behind your neck. Your red eyes fall half way as you watch him strip you, and you are completely exposed unlike Dirk, who only has his shades off. 

He keeps eye contact with you, that same angry orange glare in his eyes that makes you shudder a little like a kid that knows he's in trouble. His hand pumps your erection to life, and he even bends down to drag his tongue against the shaft, your hips raising with it as you drag out a groan. 

“Holy shit Dirk...” You breath, and hes sloppily sucking on his fingers, loud and obnoxiously, and he looks like a whore, but it only makes you harder, especially the way he his stroking you so roughly. 

When he’s done putting on a show, he has two fingers up your ass and your cock in his mouth, starting a good rhythm with both movements. Your eyes fall closed, and a moan cracks the back of your throat as your hips rock before he's holding them down. 

Normally when you guys do it, it’s Dirk who receives, since it turns out he’s a major fucking cockslut, but you do take it sometimes. You haven’t taken it in a while though, so you know spit is not going to be the best lubricant, and you grip at his hair to get his attention.

“D-dude... Spit won't do it...” You gasp when he hums around you, your back arching off the couch. 

His 3 fingers wiggle in your ass and makes your toes curl as he pulls them out, and his lips pop of your dick. He seems to be ignoring you, and turns you around so you are resting your forearms against the arm of the couch, your head dropping in between your shoulders to try and catch your breath.

You look over your shoulder, and he’s undoing his belt, then snapping the buttons off his pants, and then his zipper, and he doesn’t even take off his pants, just whips it out and spreads your ass cheeks. You pay attention to the arm of the couch now, licking your lips and you can hear him spitting, a sudden warm liquid covering in between your ass cheeks. He rubs it against your hole before doing it again, and he starts to slide in. 

It hurts. You can’t tell if it’s in a good way or a bad way cause it just hurts when he pushes in, and him going slow feels like it’s just making it worse, but you know if he just pushes in all at once it would be even worse. 

Once he’s settled in, and you give him the okay, he’s rocking his hips back and forth against your ass, and you just really don’t like the position at all. 

You find yourself bouncing on his lap soon enough, groaning each time your skin would smack against the denim of his jeans. Your dick was hard in his hand, and your head rolled back to rest on his shoulder as he started to bite on your ear. “And you call me the fucking cockslut...” He snickers into your ear as you slam yourself harder onto him. You really aren’t sure what’s up with him tonight, and you really aren’t sure if you like it or not. “Look at you, you just love my dick inside ya’, don’t you?” His hand comes up to grip your hair, yanking on the locks. You can feel the metal of his zipper against your thighs, gently cutting the skin a few times as you grunt out a response and Dirk is biting your neck. “Come on Dave, faster, show me how much you want it. I know you do.”

God, you are so close, and you know Dirk is too since that's when he starts using his mouth the most. He pushes you so you are resting forward on your hand, your ass still in his lap as your hips roll up and down his cock. 

What drives you over the edge is when he licks up your spine, then nipping right at the back of your neck, as if your organsam was triggered by the shiver that came with it. A few more thrusts into you, and he pulls out, knowing how much you hate the feeling of cum inside you, and releasing in his hand. 

You plop down on your stomach, knowing that will probably be the only position you can lay down in that won't send a sharp stinging pain up your back for a while.

You feel his hand against your back, and he is rubbing it in a slow motion against your shoulder blades, and it feels nice until you realized that it was hand he just came in.

“Gross, dude.” You hissed, giving his thigh a kick. He didn’t really react, and you sit up, wincing a little as you did and did so a little slower. You reached for your boxers, hesitantly sliding them on with careful movements. 

“John doesn’t take art.” He said. 

You froze, boxers half way up your thighs. Raising an eyebrow, you turn your head to look at him. “What are you talking about dude?”

“John doesn’t take art, I see him walking to the engineering room all the time.” He tucks himself back into his jeans.

“Dude, what the hell?” You push your eyebrows together as you continue to slide your boxers up your waist. “You didn’t believe me when I said I was going to see John?” Well, you weren’t telling the full truth. But still, he doesn’t have any right to go accusing you of this shit. 

“When you don’t lie well enough, yeah, I don’t.” He hissed back. 

You know Dirk is a man of plan. He probably has every possible outcome that could happen in this situation, and something planned out for whatever may come, but still, he shouldn’t have anything planned in the first place. If you want to hang out with John, you can hang out with John, he shouldn’t be fucking questioning it.

“Dude, seriously, my god.” You shake your head, picking up your clothes and standing up a little faster than your ass would have liked it, but you try to ignore it. 

“Where are you going?” He asks, standing up after you and following you to the room. You really don’t feel like explaining yourself right now, a little tired of this bullshit.

“John finished his math classes early,” you turn around, hand on the doorknob to your room. “He has an extra block, he takes engineering, and art, dickwad.” You spit at him, turning around to open the door. You feeling his hand grab your arm, and you groan in an annoyed matter, throwing your clothes at him like the little brat you are. 

“Dave, we need to talk.” He shoved you forward into the room, and you shoved him back while he shut the door behind him because you can be a really stubborn asshole. 

“No, shut up, I want to go to sleep.” Of course, he doesn’t listen to you, nobody ever listens to you. He grabs onto your arm tighter when you try and wiggle out, and you just kind of hiss at him. Like legit hiss at him, like some stubborn cat and he just rolls his eyes at you cause yeah are kind of being childish. 

“Look, did you really wake up as early as you did just to go to John’s house to work on some stupid art project?” He asked, tugging you a little closer to the point where both of your foreheads almost bumped. 

You sigh a bit angrily, and looked away from him for a bit, before looking back. “No.” You can tell by the bit of guilt that is building up in the pit of your stomach that Dirk’s ‘plan’ is working. Whatever that may be.

“So then why did you tell me that you did?”

“Because,” You stop to think. You didn’t want to have to deal with the guilt of ‘leaving Dirk’ by himself while you go hang out with John. Whenever you use to hang out with friends without Dirk, he would try to convince you to stay home with him somehow, like the time you had made plans with Rose, but you found it kind of difficult to say no to Dirk with your dick in his mouth and his fingers in his ass. So, if you told him it was because of an art project, he really couldn’t do anything about that since neither could you. 

You didn’t bother finishing your response, and just shook your head. “I don’t think we should do this anymore.” 

Well, looks like he wasn’t expecting that answer. He lost his posture for a split second, eyes widening and shoulders tensing and the grip on your arm started to hurt a little. “What? Why?” 

You shrugged out of the grip, and he lets you. “Me and John are together. Have been for a little over a month now.” Which wasn’t a complete lie. You liked John, John liked you, just neither one of you enjoy public display of affection or want many people to know, since John was still in the closet to a lot of people.

“What? No, dude.” He responded a little sternly, and you really weren’t expecting him to take it like this. “That’s not fair.” He was angry, you could hear it in his voice. 

“Dirk, we are brothers. Twins.” You held your ground, fist clenched at your side. “None of this is about being fair, we shouldn’t have even started any of this shit in the first place.” 

“So after we have been doing this shit since we were like, 13, you are bringing this up 3 years later? Dave, this doesn’t make any sense, stop being stupid.” He gave your shoulders a hard push, and you pushed him back. 

“Back off dude, I’m not doing this shit with you anymore, get over yourself, Jesus Christ.” You almost yell, turning around to tell him you are done with this conversation, but obviously he’s not. 

He grabs your arm yet again, pulling you back to where you were and you can’t help the urge to turn around and punch him. So you do. You punch him right in his stupid perfect face. 

Dirk just looks at you, holding his nose but you know you didn’t hit him hard enough to hurt him, or maybe you did, who knows. You think he is going to hit you back, but he doesn’t, just mutters a ‘go to hell’ as he passes you and yanks his blankets off his bed.

“Sleeping on the couch, sweet dreams bro.” He tells you as he walks out of the room, and you kick the door closed so hard it leaves a huge dent in the wood and a bruise on your foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, sorry this took longer than expected! I haven't written smut in a while, if that wasn't obvious already.  
> I'm still deciding how this story should end, I have a million different ways it could and just gota pick one.   
> But, in the next chapter you can expect some JohnDave!


	4. Chapter 4

===> Dave: Go back a little earlier. 

“Fuck, John, stop it.” You groan into the pillow a little louder, and he continues to poke at your sides.

“Dave! Come on, wake up.” You hear the pout in his voice, and his pokes jab into your sides a little harder. “Besides, you are in MY bed, so get out!” 

“You made me wake up at 4 in the fucking morning so we could go to the fucking beach and see some stupid fucking sunrise and take fucking pictures for this fucking project, when we could have easily gone on fucking google images and copied fucking pasted a picture from there. So, I need to catch up on my fucking beauty sleep, if you don’t fucking mind.” You hiss, sitting up a little to slightly glare at him. You were never really a morning person.

“Come on Dave, you have to admit, it was kind of nice seeing the sunrise together! And trust me, no amount of beauty sleep will hel- whoa!” Before he could finish his sentence, you tug him into bed with you, scooting over so you could embrace him properly. “Dude, what if my dad come-”

“Shhhh,” You place your hand over his face, hushing him as you close your eyes again. “It’s ironic.” John giggles a little, which makes you crack a small smirk as you press a quick kiss on his lips. 

This is the kind of relationship you need. 

This is a healthy relationship, one where you can get somewhere with. 

“Oh, you really think my Dad is going to just brush this off as ironic?” He rolls his eyes with a slight smile, one that soon spreads into quite the devious one. You would know that classic Egbert prankster smile anywhere, and you don’t know if you should be a little frightened or aroused. 

Quickly, he flips the position, so he’s on top of you, and you adjust yourself under him so you are sitting up against the headboard of his bed, John stradling your waist. He starts to place a few kisses on the corner of your mouth, trailing them down to your jaw. “Egbert, don’t really think we can pass this off as iron- oh, okay.” You swallow a little thickly as you spread your legs, the blue eyed boy now laying in between them as he starts to mess with your zipper. 

“No, no, Dave, like you said, it is ‘ironic’.” He winks at you, and starts to tug your pants down. John only pulls the denim halfway down your thigh, to give himself a good show of your red boxers. 

Compared to Dirk, John has absolutely no experience. The way he palmed you through your boxers was way too light, or it would be way too hard, and he would barely even move his hand, just jabbing his palm against one spot. When ever you guys would kiss, it was too much tongue and teeth with his lips pressing way to hard against yours and it was just really bad. And you don’t even want to get started on blow jobs. John has sucked you off once before, and you didn’t really think you would have to tell anyone that you don’t actually blow when you give someone a BJ, so you had to show him how it was done. But, he still manages to get you up, and normally just the sight of your dick John’s hand and/or mouth is enough to make you horny. 

He pulled you out of your boxers, and he’s working on your base, pumping it slowly and a bit too tightly, but it feels nice. You let out a small noise, and he smirks a bit while pressing a finger to his lips. “Not too loud Dave.” He chuckles, moving his hand a little faster. 

You see his tongue dart out over his lips, and you keep a good eye on him from behind your shades as he keeps a good eye on your cock. John brings his lips to the tip, parting them as he takes the head of your cock into his mouth and your hand immediately comes up to grip his hair. 

Oh yeah, he’s been practicing. 

Soon enough, he’s bobbing his head up and down your cock, and you bite into your knuckle to stop the chance of any noise that might come out. It feels good, really good, but not good enough to turn you into a blushing panting mess. 

John just sort of, twirls his tongue around your base, and your grip in his hair tightens a little as if to encourage him, since it is-

“Son! Can you come here a second please? I need your assistance!” You hear his Dad’s voice echo through the house, and it sounds like it’s coming from down stairs. John looks up at you, and then pulls away, but continues to stroke you.

“Oh, uh, just a second Dad! Me and Dave are in the middle of something!” He calls back, and your breath hitches in your throat when his lips are around the head of your cock, sucking harshly as his fingers grip your base harder. 

“Holy fu...” You slap your hand over your mouth quickly because wow okay that felt really nice. 

“I could really use you now Jonathan! I’m sure your friend won’t mind waiting! Bring him down here too if you’d like!” 

John rolls his eyes, and pulls off again, hand still keeping you busy. “Hold on Dad!” And he throws a little bit of attitude into his words, and his mouth is back on your cock, and you buck your hips up.

John’s throat obviously isn’t use to cock, so he ends up choking a little when you do. The vibrations feel really good against your dick and you end up coming without warning, and into the back of his throat. 

He manages to swallow it all, but he pulls away to break into a coughing fit, banging his chest to catch his breath. You don’t know if you should laugh at his lameness, or if you should feel bad.

“John? Are you alright? Are you getting sick? I have some cough medicine if you need it!” His Dad calls again, and you are really surprised he hasn’t come up yet to check on the both of you. 

“Y-ack-Yeah, I’m fine Dad! Coming!” He climbs off his bed as you tuck yourself back into your jeans, and you watch him stumble out of his room.

You hear John’s footsteps pound against the stairs, and John’s Dad mentions something about him being ‘such a strong young man’ and how ‘brave he is for facing a sickness head on’. Their relationship amuses you, and makes you smirk from time to time whenever you hear the way Dad talks to John.

Looking at your phone, you check the time and wow time sure does fly when you are getting blown. You send Dirk a quick pester, and he responds pretty quickly, telling you that Jake invited him to the movies. You don’t really mean it, but you tell him he should go, to distract him and so you won't feel bad for leaving home alone when this project you said you were going to be working on is really not going to be worked on. 

You wonder when you should tell him.

When you should tell him about you and John. 

You certainly weren’t going to tell John about you and Dirk, that’s for sure.

You really do feel bad for doing this to Dirk. You love him, but you guys are brothers. Nothing is going to be gained in this incesteous relationship that will ever benefit you in the future. With John, you can have a life, and although homosexual relationships aren’t really an easy one to pursue right now in ‘society’, it will be a hell lot easier than an incestuous one. You wonder if he will understand, if he will feel bad, if he will feel cheated, or if he will get angry.

Knowing Dirk, you aren’t going to be able to just assume how he is going to react, since you always have trouble trying to figure the fucker out. It’s not fair, really, he can read all of your movements and always seems to know what to expect from you, but when it comes to him, you know jack shit most of the time.

Sometimes you like to think he will be okay with John and you kind of going out (Nothing is official yet, but you are pretty sure he’s okay with being your boyfriend) and will want to continue doing these kind of things. That it will go kind of like ‘Yeah that’s cool Dave, I’ll continue to give you blow jobs anyways, don’t really care.’ But, you have about a 14 percent chance of that happening. And you aren’t even sure that’s what you want, since the whole point of dating John is to not do shit with Dirk.

You tell yourself that this is the best for you, and that Dirk will so understand, and you should tell him as soon as possible, but when ever you do get around to it, you just remember that you love him so much you just want to kiss his pierced perfect face and then when you do, shit leads on from there. 

“Dave.” John’s head pokes around the door, “Come help me bake.”

“Why?” You raise an eyebrow and you slide your phone back in your pocket since Dirk did sign out.

“My Dad forgot to buy frosting, so he has to run to the store again, and knowing him it’s going to take like, 7 hours just to pick out the right one, and he needs to make 6 cakes for this wedding that's going on, so he needs me to help him and I need you to help me!” He pouts a little, as if upset why you would question him. 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming, don’t get your panties in a twist up your asscrack.” You push yourself out of bed, and he looks over his shoulder down the staircase to see his Dad leave the house.

“My panties are perfectly placed on my asscrack, thank you very much!” He gives you a quick kiss, and you scoff.

“I have no idea how people actually believe you when you say you are not a homosexual.” 

“Shut up, you only say that because I just got finished sucking your dick.” He rolls his blue eyes, and jogs down the stairs with you right behind him. 

When you guys get in the kitchen, you realize how much messier it is compared to the rest of the house. The kitchen really isn’t that messy, but the rest of the house is spotless, so just seeing a few things out of place in the kitchen is enough to throw you off. There is already a mixing bowl with ingredients inside of it, and John quickly cracked two eggs at the same time with one hand like a pro, and he starts to mix. 

It’s a good look on him, and as you hand him required ingredients, you make a few side comments on how he would make the perfect housewife.

“Dude, shut up, that would never be a thing. I am totally the man in this relationship, don’t even deny it.” He shoves a messy spoon in your face as if to make his point, and you can’t help but laugh at his statement. Like, you laugh really hard. And really loud too, but he pushes you in the shoulder and you pull him into a kiss. He quickly complied and starts kissing you back, lingering kisses being placed whenever your lips brush past each other. “Dave, we really gota,” He places another kiss against your lips. “Bake.” 

You sigh heavily against his lips, and pull away. “Fine, I’ll keep my lips to myself then. No Strider lovin’ for you.” And he sticks his tongue out at you as he shoves the oversized spoon back in the bowl.

He tells you there is another bowl in a cabinet, and you take it out to start working on another batch of cake mix to make things go faster. John goes over everything you need to do as he pours his mix into a pan, and he repeats it to you perfectly without hesitating or stopping, like he has it ingrained in his brain. 

You start to crack some eggs into the mixing bowl and wow you are already bored. You look over at John and he’s bent over to shove the pan into the oven and you stare at his ass for a good while. Dirk didn’t have much of a butt, but you did, and he always reminded you when you guys did it. Ass whore. 

“How you holding up over there Dave?” He asks, looking over your shoulder into your bowl and you shrug. 

“Oh, Mr.Egbert, I’m sorry, but I seem to have forgotten what I’m doing. I hate to be a burden, but could you please help me out again?” You bat your eyelashes all dramatically like some anime schoolgirl, and he laughs while kissing your cheek. 

“A pinch of salt, and two cups of sugar. You really should have kept your dry and liquids separated, but I gue-”

“Oh my god kiss me, this is so boring.” You groan and you turn to face him better to press your lips against his, tongue immediately darting out and passing his lips. It’s obvious he’s taken by surprise, but he doesn’t seem to mind much, as he places his hands on your hips. 

You enjoy kissing Egbert, you really do, but just fuck, Dirk...

Dirk was amazing, he knew how to hold you, how to kiss you, how to touch you. You are going to miss the feeling of a lip piercing against your tongue, and against your neck, and your thighs, and anywhere else he wanted to kiss. You like John, you really do, and you hate to say it but you probably like Dirk more. 

But you can’t. You really can’t. John will help you have that normal life, he will help you get what you need, and what you want. 

What do you want? 

“Hey,” He asks against your lips, and he tugs a little at the jacket you are wearing. “Is this your brothers jacket?” 

“What? Oh, yeah.” You look down at the orange fabric that’s halfway zipper up, the only thing under it being a black tanktop. You don’t really remember grabbing Dirk’s jacket since it was so early in the morning, but then again you probably would have even if it wasn’t. “Why?

“Pft, thats weird that you guys share clothes.” He laughs a little, “Your Bro is kind of annoying, like he talks like he knows EVERYTHING, and he is just real cocky about a lot of stuff, gets on my nerves.” He pouts a bit.

Your eyebrows push together and you stare at him, a little upset that he would talk shit about your Bro like that. “Well, yeah b-” The front door is being unlocked, and you could hear it being pushed open. 

“Son! Could you believe it? I had the frosting the whole time! I just left it in the car! Didn’t realize until I got to the mall.” Dad laughs, and you and John immediately separate, turning around quickly as you start to measure what looks like sugar. You dump the ingredients in the bowl quickly, and you can hear John messing around with bowls and pans behind you when his Dad walks in. 

“Dave! It’s great to see you taking an interest in baking. I hope John didn’t force you into any of this.”

“No, it’s all chilled.” You shake your head, and John throws in the other ingredients into the bowl as you mix.

“I’m so proud of the both of you.” He comes over to you and John and ruffles the both of your hair. “Working together to help me with my work, you guys will turn out to be fine young gentlemen. I must go get my camera, excuse me a moment.” 

“Dad! You don’t have to do that.” John pouts, turning around to slightly glare at his Dad.

“Of course I do, when am I ever going to have another chance to see a moment like this again? My boy and his companion, working together to help his old man out. It is very worthy of a scrap book!” 

You chuckle and John rolls his eyes, groaning. “Dad, you are embarrassing me.”

“You should not be embarrassed! You are growing up to be a fine gentleman, I’m sure Dave is just standing there itching with jealousy.” His Dad slaps a strong hand on your shoulder, and for a man of his age and his size, he really does have a good grip.

The comment makes you laugh a little louder and you finish up mixing the mix, and Dad sticks his finger in the bowl to try it. He makes the same ‘Bluh’ face John does (it’s exactly spot on, with the noise, arm flail and everything) and he raises an eyebrow at you. 

“Dave, it seems to me you mixed something up.” His face has gone sour, and John repeats Dad’s actions, his reaction just the same.

“Dave! I said two cups of sugar! Not two cups of salt!” 

Wow, this was going to be way harder than you thought.

===> Dirk: Go back a little earlier as well.

Since it’s a sunday, and it is pretty early, the movie theater inside of the mall isn’t as packed as it usually is. You are stuck waiting in line for some popcorn and snacks a little longer then you would like, but it’s alright since you really did forget how much fun you had hanging out with these guys.

“I heard this movie was suppose to be sooo good.” Roxy all but shouts behind you, throwing her arms around Jane tightly as if to contain herself. “And his butt!” You could practically hear her fingers wiggle before she helps herself to a handful of your ass, making you jump a little. “Is supposed to look fant-ass-tic in 3D too.” She purrs in your ear, and then snickers along with Jake and Jane as you elbow her away. 

Turns out Roxy decided to stay sober for this long of time just for you, but either way, Roxy is Roxy sober or not, although you did sarcastically thank her for it when Jane brought it to your attention. 

“This is malarkey.” Jake huffs, crossing his arms over his chest as he tries to stare down the line. “I swear, all of these people purposely conspire to the head of the line so we can miss out on the movie! It should not take up this amount of my time just to get some pop and snacks.” He grumbles to himself, and the man in front of us holding his little boy’s hand looks over his shoulder to give Jake a dirty look, and Jake gives one right back.

Jane puts her hand on Jake’s shoulders, and gives the guy an apologetic look then turns Jake around. “Jake, we will make it in time for the movie! The line really isn’t as long as you think.” Jane smiles at him, in hopes to calm him down, and he sighs as she rubs his shoulders. 

Jane’s feelings for Jake have always been quite obvious to everyone, except to Jake himself, unlike yours that were able to be hidden well. You are pretty sure that within the time of you not being around them as much, something has gone on between them, but you are pretty sure that now they are just friends. It is pretty obvious that they are just friends when Jake doesn’t put Jane’s sudden advance into play, like he use to before, he almost shrugs it off. Then again, Jake does get very passionate about his movies, especially spiderman.

Jane has always been very motherly, and most of the time this would be mistaken for flirting, like it might have been in this situation with the way she is standing so close to Jake and trying to soothe him, but really Jane isn’t the kind of girl who has the desire to flirt with just everyone. You yourself had thought Jane was flirting with you when you first started to get to know her, but after a while you figured out she was just a really good caring friend. 

“I suppose, but some of these rascals are just asking for it!” He throws over his shoulder, as if to get the man’s attention, and Jane brings his face over to face her and then steps away from him completely.

“If it’s really getting you this worked up, why don’t we just not get any food and go get some decent seats. I’m sure Roxy wants to be front and center for that spider-ass. Wouldn’t be surprised if you did too, Jake. ” You elbow him in the side jokingly, and Jake looks at you immediately when you speak, as if what you are about to say is of utter importance and gives you his full attention.

He doesn’t reply to your suggestion, just stares at you, like your utter existence is just fascinating. So, Rosy speaks instead.

“Ooooorrrrr, you boys can wait here for the food, and me and Janey will go snag you guys some seats.” She suggests as she hooks an arm onto Jane’s. “You don’t have a problem waiting here with Dirk all alone, do you Jakey?” She gives snicker, and Jane looks at her like she's confused while Jake just looks flustered.

“Why, of course that’s alright! There is absolutely nothing wrong with waiting here alone with my good pal Dirk! Move along now Roxy, you and Jane go get those seats.” He is quick to push her away out of the line, and Jane stumbles a little after her as Roxy all but skips away. “Ha, that Roxy is such a kidder, right mate?” He chuckles almost shyly, and he pays attention to the line once more.

You are oddly confused, but you don’t say much about it, and just wait with Jake, the guy and his kid up next in line. 

“So Dirk, how have you been? Life been treating you well, I hope?” 

For some reason, the first thing that comes to your mind is Dave. You really want to tell a lot of people about your life with Dave. Save your suspicion with what’s going on with him and John currently, your life has been treating you well. Like, really well. Dave is great. He’s Dave. So of course it would be great. You know you can’t really tell Jake this, but you really wish you could. You wish you could brag about it to so many people. But, you keep it cool since yeah, Dave is your brother and it is kind of fucked up. 

“Fine.” You reply shortly, despite all the things buzzing in your head that you desperately want to say.

“Well that’s delightful to hear! You just seemed to have been keeping your distance from us due to outside of school terms, so it is swell to hear that everything is in tip-top shape.” He smiles a smile you use to call dashing, and slaps a grip on your shoulder. 

His hand lingers on your shoulder for a little longer than it needs to, and he hesitantly removes it as he tries to start up another conversation. “How are you robotics coming along? You still continue those, correct?”

You nod, glad this is a topic you love to talk about that you actually can talk about. “Yeah dude, you know I got a real thing for those. I’m tricking out my motorcycle helmet, tryin’ to get it to work like my shades, you know with the screen and shit?”

He looks very interested in what you have to say, a light smile on his lips as he nods with your words. “I see, you are a very talented man Dirk. But, would that be a tad bit dangerous? You are on a motorcycle and all, you really should be focused on the road.”

“Nah, I built my bike myself. The chance of me getting into a crash are about 0.03%, and that would only be because of some other fucker getting in my way. It has an autopilot setting to it too, with a whole GPS that keeps an eye on the traffic for me, but that would kind of take away the thrill of riding it, you know?” You guys are finally up next, and you order as both you and Jake take out money to split the bill. No wonder Roxy was so quick to leave the both of you to here, she probably didn’t want to pay, damn leech. 

You order a large popcorn for the four of you, and two medium drinks. A bag of skittles is bought for you (You will probably get a bunch of ‘fruity’ jokes from Roxy), Mik&Ikes for Jake, snow caps for Jane, and chocolate covered raisins for Roxy.

You and Jake skillfully carry the snacks back to the correct theater, when Jake brings up how he doesn’t know the ‘thrill’ of riding a motorcycle. “You think maybe one day you could take me for a spin? Of course, that is only if I wouldn’t ‘ruin your cool-kid facade’, I woud never want to burden that!” You can hear the sarcasm on the last part, and you shoot him a slight smirk when you guys stop in front of the door.

“That is a thing I can make possible, you have a ride home? I can take you home on it.” Wow, this really sounds like a moment you would loved to have had back in your first year of highschool. It doesn’t mean much to you right now, or at least, that’s what you are telling yourself.

“Really? I hope you aren’t going out of your way to do so.” He gives you a worried look, like he really, really, does not want to burden you.

“It’s cool dude, I got nothing else to do at home, I don’t have a wife waiting for me at home or anything.” You guys are really just standing in front of the movie theater’s doors just talking. It’s actually kind of nice, and makes you feel good that you still have enough social skills in you to hold a conversation for this long, it’s almost a relief. 

“That’s great! So, uh,” He raises an eyebrow in a curious manner, and you’ve known him for long enough to know that he would probably be scratching the back of his neck if his hands were free. “You don’t have a significant other?” 

You stare at him. 

Wait.

Whoa, whoa wait.

Fuck. 

No. No no no no. This has to be wrong. Why? Why would whatever god that is out there do this you? 

Jake likes you.

Jake totally likes you.

This can’t be happening. This really can’t be happening.

Okay, let’s calm the fuck down.

You could be wrong. You could be totally off. Completely off. You have a good feeling that you aren’t, but there is still a 43.7.... No, 44.9% chance that you could be spot on. 

He obviously sees that you have hesitated, and he almost looks hurt as he walks past you and uses his shoulder to help him push past the doors. “I was just curious mate! Don’t have to get all flustered if you don’t want to chit-chat about them! Just wanted to partake in the exchange of information of our love lives is all- oh, oh, I’m terribly sorry.” Jake’s voice drops into a whisper when he is shhh-ed by the other movie-goers once he walks in, and you let out a breath.

===> Dirk: Push weird Jake-ish feeling-type-things to the back of your mind, and enjoy the fucking movie.

You can’t push the weird Jake-ish feeling-type-things to the back of your mind and enjoy the fucking movie, you just can’t. 

You don’t even know for sure if this is true, but you have a major fucking hunch since Jake isn’t the smoothest character when it comes to these kind of things. 

Maybe he just really wanted to know if you had some love interest. Maybe he really was just curious.

Why would he suddenly ask for a ride on your bike then? You’ve had that bike for the past two years, and he has never taken any interest in being pressed up against your back, with his arms wrapped tightly around your torso, and the engine sending vibratio-

Point is, he never has asked. 

And maybe Roxy knows something. She did do some major hinting earlier. But she could have just been being Roxy. Then again....

===> Dirk: Seriously, shut the fuck up, and watch the damn movie.

Okay, okay, fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I was given the suggestion to role play some characters to get my characterization more spot on, and that's what I've been doing a lot of! Lots of fun practice though, haha.


	5. Chapter 5

===> Dave: Get out of bed. 

No, you will not get out of bed. 

You will never get out of bed. 

You will lay here forever and no one can do shit about it. Laying here with this weight in your heart and pain in your back is something you are completely okay with.

Who needs friends? 

Not you. 

All you need is this bed, since it is where you are staying for the rest of your life because like fuck you are ever going to leave it. It’s the only thing that cares about you anymore.

Every morning you leave it without a single good bye, and when you come crawling back to it at night it always takes you back with open blankets that holds you close against its mattress as it lulls you to sleep and doesn’t complain once about the heartbreak you must cause it when you leave it yet again the next morning. But you are never leaving this bed ever again, because it is the only good thing in your world. 

===> Dave: Get out of bed. 

No, we already talked about this, you aren’t leaving your new lover. Never. You guys will live together forever and live happily ever after. 

===> Dave: Smell bacon. 

You get out of bed once the smell of bacon hits your nose, and you do so as carefully as you could since fuck, your back still hurts. 

After finding a stray shirt and some sweat pants lying around, you make your way down the hall to the kitchen, and try your best not to limp when you see your Dad at the table, tapping away at his iPhone with a plate full of breakfast in front of him.

Your Dad is cool. 

He was one of those kids who was probably not the coolest guy in highschool and got picked on since he was really scrawny when he was a kid, and really focused on his studies like, all the time.

Your Dad has buffed out since then, and has himself a nice pair of broad shoulders just the right size so he wouldn’t pass of for a tool. He also has a head of hair that some girls have called ‘dreamy’, which never made much sense to you but it really was the only way you could describe it, and some facial hair on his chin. He has some killer sideburns too, ones that you have been wanting since you were like, 8. Him study all the time really paid off, seeing as he is high up in the Apple Business, which is why you and Dirk always are the first ones at your school with any of the new phones, computers, and music players.

What does make him look like a tool though is his glasses, since wearing aviators at his age is kind of lame and unprofessional, but he sticks to them and you really won't be the one to tell him otherwise. 

“Dave, why are you walking like that? Got something stuck up where the sun don’t shine?” Damn, you thought you were hiding your limp pretty well. You can’t tell if he is looking at you since he is wearing his shades and his thumbs are still tapping at his phone, but you don’t look up either way.

“Me and my friend were just playing, messed up my leg I guess.” You reply quickly and you can hear Dirk snort and wow okay when did he get there?

He is sitting at the other end of the table across from your Dad, and he has that creepy puppet Cal hanging around his shoulders as he shoves a mouth full of pancakes into his mouth. 

It almost pains you to see Cal around his shoulders, since he normally never brought him out around you. He knows you won't go within two feet of him when he brought that creepy fucker out, so he normally just left him in his room so you would willingly interact with him. Dirk has never said this was the reason out loud, but you could put a few pieces together. 

“Do you want pancakes Dave?” Your mother asks as she pours batter into the pan. She is obviously dressed up like she has somewhere important to be, and you think it’s kind of cool that she still willingly cooks breakfast for you guys from time to time even though she is so busy. 

“No, just bacon is fine.” You shrug, and take a seat closest to your Dad since Cal is really eye balling you. You rub your uncovered eyes and yawn as your Mom places a plate of four strips of bacon in front of you, and a glass of apple juice that you start to drink from. 

When your Dad finally puts his phone down, he starts shoving some eggs into his mouth and turns his attention to you. “What’s up with you?” He raises an eyebrow when he finishes chewing. 

You simply shrug, “Same old, got shit to do, not doing it.” You take a bite of your bacon, it breaking off with a loud ‘crunch’.

“That’s not going to get you anywhere in life kid, get shit done.” Your Dad replies and he really doesn’t seem interested at all in what you have to say, like at all. 

You are allowed to have favorites, it’s totally cool. It’s something that you as a human being can’t help, just as long as you don’t make it obvious. Like, you like your Dad better than your Mom, doesn’t mean you hate your mother, you just feel more comfortable around your Dad and view him to be a little cooler than your mother. But, you treat them both the same. You treat both your mother and your father with the same amount of respect and don’t make it obvious who your favorite is because that would be lame and rude.

But, after living with them for about 16 years, you already started to catch on that your Dad likes Dirk better. But, Dirk likes Mom better, and Mom probably likes you better. It’s a cycle that you think keeps this family balanced in some weird logical way since it seems that Striders do always need to be wanted in some way or form. So, if Dirk started to like your Dad more than your Mom, it would probably throw your mom off in some way where she wouldn’t even know it, and the same said results would come out of any other situation. 

All four of you continue your breakfast while your Mom is dropping things in the sink and asking you to do the dishes when you are done, placing a lipstick staining kiss on both you and you Dirk’s cheeks before sliding her designer sunglasses from holding her hair back to her face. Her and your Dad leave together and you and Dirk are left alone. 

There is a heavy silence in the house, one that almost weighs on your shoulders and makes you feel awkward. Well, it does make you feel awkward, but you will blame that on the fact that Cal is still staring at you.

“You done?” You ask, picking up your plate and reaching for Dirk’s so you can wash them like your Mom asked. 

“Yeah.” He replies short and hands you his plate, which you are a little hesitant to grab since now Cal is really staring into your soul. 

You take the plates and take them over to the sink, dumping them in the soapy water along with the rest of the dishes and start to scrub. The sound of Dirk’s phone breaks the silence that started to get a little too heavy, and he picks it up from the table to check it before leaving the table and into the hallway. Guessing he is probably going into the both of your’s room, you kind of just stare at the soapy water as you think. 

What are you guys going to do? You don’t think you can handle having this kind of relationship with your brother, it’s like now you guys are one of those brothers on shows that hate each other and don’t think about each other’s boners at night. You just can’t. 

You have always thought Dirk took a more emotional toll on the relationship you guys had, and it just, 

Was all very confusing to you.

Like most teenagers, you don’t know what you to think, what you should think, or what you feel.

Dirk was your brother, and even though you guys have been a lot closer than a lot of other brothers when you were little, from Dirk holding your hand during scary parts of movies, to Dirk climbing into your bed when it was storming outside, he was still your brother. And you should not be this emotionally attached to your brother.

You were hoping he would understand this, you were hoping he would understand that you guys needed to part because you guys were getting older and nothing could come of this relationship. You were just being the responsible one and putting a stop to it, is all.

Hearing your door open, you started to scrub at a random dish again, Dirk walking across the dining room all dressed out of his sleeping clothes.

“Why all dressed up?” You asked, placing the pan on the drying rack. 

“Going out somewhere with Jake.” He shrugged, not even looking at you as he started to look over himself in the hallway mirror. You raised an eyebrow.

“Jake?”

“Yeah, Jake, why?” He shot you a bit of a dirty look from the mirror before slipping on his glasses. 

“Didn’t know you got out of your socially awkward bubble in one night.” You scoffed, 

“Well, a lot of things can happen in one night.” His voice was way too heavy for your liking. “Me and Jake made these plans last night, I dropped him off at his place before getting you so Roxy and Jane weren’t there to ask to join in.” He shrugged on his leather jacket, leaving it open to show off his orange hat symbol on his tanktop.

You finished rinsing off a few soapy cups, stacking them on the drying rack along with the pan. Wow, you really hope he’s not just doing this to try and make you jealous or whatever. Because it’s totally not working. Nope.

Besides, you don’t even have a reason to be jealous, Jake isn’t even interested in guys, so it’s not like Dirk is even going to get anywhere. 

But would he even want to? Why WOULD he want to? Jake is a total ass to him, at least you think so.

“Alright dude.” You shrugged, finishing off one of the last pans. 

Dirk came in to rummage through the fridge, pulling out the gallon of orange juice and taking a cup from the drying rack that you just cleaned.

You were standing next to each other, Dirk filling up his cup and you scrubbing at a pan. 

It was awkward with both of you being so awkward. Normally you two were talking about pointless shit, playfully arguing over shitty movies, or you both had your lips and hips pressed to each other.

Should you say something?

You should say something.

What do you say? 

Shit, he’s walking away, say something.

“Dirk,” You say. He looks over his shoulder at you, his empty glass of orange juice sitting on the counter and the jug carelessly left out. Should you apologize? Should you bring up your reasoning? “Are you just going to leave you shit out?” You asked, referring to the mess on the counter. Well, that was a start.

A stupid one, but it was a start. 

He simply chuckles, and tosses his cup into the sink and snatching the jug of OJ up. “Yeah, sorry about that, bro.” He says after slamming the fridge shut. 

“Yeah, and so, like,” You bring up quickly before he has the chance to run away again, shutting off the faucet and drying your hands off on your pants. “Sorry?” You question with a shrug, really wishing you wore your shades since you really don’t know what to make eye contact with.

He gives another smirk, one thats almost sorrowful. “Yeah, that’s cool.” He replied, picking up his jeans up on his hips before turning again.

“I know you are upset dude but don’t gota be a dick.” You spit, a little pissed that he’s being childish about this. 

Welp, this must be how he feels with you all the time.

“What?” He stops again, looking over his shoulder. “I don’t have to be a dick? Me? I’m the one being the dick?” He practically laughs, shaking his head. “Yeah Dave, sorry for being a dick. So, so fucking sorry for taking our incesteous actions too far, I mean, it totally wasn’t going to happen, nah, I’m a total dick for actually developing feelings for you right? Tch. Yeah bro, sorry, won't happen again. Promise.” He’s walking out of the kitchen now, leaving you with one more dish to clean and the sound of the door slamming shut ringing in your ears.

===> Dave: Be Dirk. 

“Did it hurt?” 

Jake’s feet dangle in front of you before you look up at him, greeted with the sight of him looking down at you from the tree branch. 

“Did what hurt?” Then you snort, “I swear if you say ‘when I fell from heaven.’” 

He laughs a little, “Don’t flatter yourself Strider! I was referring to your facial metals.” His laugh has a little snort to it, something that use to make your heart flutter in the gayest way. You have always ignored how it still slightly does. 

“My piercings?” You shake your head, adjusting yourself on the tree so the bark of it won't dig into your back uncomfortably. “When the guy was did it it didn’t, but afterwards it was all sore and shit. Like with my eyebrow, just the slightest touch would hurt like hell. But I like them, so.” You finish your sentence with shrug. 

A thud sounds when Jake jumps down from the tree, landing in front of you and causing a bit of dirt to scatter about and onto your shoes. “What about your lip?” He asks, a hand hesitantly reaching out to point to the ring on your lip.

“Yeah, same thing, ‘cept it felt funny to talk sometimes.” You give another shrug and let his fingers brush against your piercing. “And then with my tongue I had to like, teach myself how to eat for a day or two, that one was pretty bad.” 

He gives another chuckle, and it makes you smirk just a little from the fact that your words made him laugh. 

“Why do you ask? Thinking about getting some gear yourself?” He is holding onto one of the branches from the tree, aimlessly kicking dirt and dried up leaves around as he tears greens from the wood. 

“Well, I have thought about it but that’s not why I was asking. Just curious, trying to strike up a conversation so you don’t stray bored. Wouldn’t want that after I have dragged you out here!” He chuckles a bit awkwardly, and drops a few of the stray leaves on the ground, only to return his grasp back onto the branch.

“Well, when you say it like you make it sound like you forced me.” There really wasn’t that much you had to be talked into, after the movies on Friday you realized how much fun having a social life really was outside of Dave. “You should have told me we were just going to be dicking around some old ass park, I would have so brought a blanket and a lunch so we could have some lame picnic.” 

Jake chuckles a little again, and you don’t know if that hint of red on his cheeks are from you mentioning a picnic or just from the sun. “Well, when you put it like that,” He said, as if repeating you, “You make it sound like this is almost a date.” He doesn’t look at you, just watches the handfull of leaves he had stripped from the branch flutter away from his hand. 

“Context is everything.” You reply, slipping a hand into your pocket. 

Oh man, what would you do if this was a date? Damn, you would have loved this a few years ago. But, you really don’t think you want something like this now. Not after... Not after, well, Dave. 

It would be great though, Dave seemed to have moved on quicker than you ever thought he would with John. You just don’t know if you want to treat Jake as a rebound; that just because you just got out of whatever you want to call what you and Dave had, that you feel the need to replace him automatically. 

“How am I supposed to take that?” He asked, what could be described as an almost playful smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“You could take it as, this could have been a date,” You give a shrug, “Or, that this isn’t a date, or that, there could be some other dates planned in the future.” 

But, it would be kind of good to hang on to this attraction you know English is developing for you. Hey, after what this dick has put you through, you totally deserve it.

“Gee,” Green eyes flicker up at you, his teeth peeking out at you just slightly as his smile stretches a little wider. “I like the sound of that last one.”

“Really?” You almost mimic the smile, standing up a little straighter. It’s kind of silent between the two of you for a short while, but not the awkward kind, just you really taking in his reaction ‘cause wow, he kinda does look happy. “Is that your way of saying you want to go on a date?” 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” He laughs a little more, releasing the now naked tree branch fully. 

Oh yeah, no way you are letting this go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, wow don't worry I have not forgotten about this fic.  
> The next chapter is already being typed up, should be up soon!!


	6. Chapter 6

==> John: Try to pay attention to Jade talk.

But you can’t.

You are trying really hard, you promise! 

But you just can’t.  
Dave totally sees you over here, right? 

This is where you and a couple other people normally hang out in the morning before school starts, so why is he over there, talking to Jake?

Maybe he didn’t notice you here? 

No, he totally did. 

And doesn’t he like, not like Jake? 

But, you heard from Jade that there might be something going on between Jake and Dave’s brother?

Oh! That’s what you guys are talking about right now! 

“What?” You blink, leaning against one of the small tables that is scattered about your school. “You said something about Dave’s brother and Jake dating?” 

Jade pouts a bit at you with a roll of her eyes. “You weren’t listening to anything I just said were you?” 

“Totally was!” You tried to defend yourself, but no, you totally weren’t.

Jade and Jake are best friends. 

Practically brother and sister. 

Jake’s parents were close friends with Jade’s parents, and Jake and Jade were always together even when they were little. After Jake’s parents died, Jade’s parents were able to gain custody of Jake and after that they were even closer. So, if someone was going to know all the details about Jake’s life in any shape or form, it would be Jade. 

You are pretty sure they have girl nights where they gossip and do each other’s nails and hairs, or that’s what you like to think when you need a good laugh. 

“So, what’s going on with Jake and Dirk?” You ask again.

“Well, now I don’t want to tell you!” 

“Aw, come on Jade! I’ll totally listen this time, I swear!”

“Nope! Don’t want to repeat myself.” She gives her hair a little flip when she looks the other way, and you give a groan. 

“Fine, I’ll find out from someone else then.” You mumble to yourself, and you glance back over at Jake and Dave.

What could they be talking about for this long?

Maybe Dave is just trying to get some information on his brother’s possible boyfriend? Dave and Dirk are pretty close too, but you know he really, really doesn’t like Jake. You are surprised Dave didn’t throw a fit or something when he found out about it!

Dave could just be giving him a chance. 

But couldn’t Dave give him a chance sometime else? You guys don’t get to hang out much during school save gym and art class. Sometimes you can get out of your engineering class when you finish your work and sneak into Dave’s lunch. But other than that, yeah, mornings are a pretty big deal to you. 

Now, if you were ONE OF THOSE kind of boyfriend, you would assume that Dave probably gets bored of you during school since you aren’t really that comfortable with doing couple things in public just yet, so he’s probably out for a hunt for someone who isn’t a total lame-o and will want to do things like hold his hand in the hallway, and like, random pecks on the cheek and junk.

But, you aren’t that kind of boyfriend, so everything is totally cool!   
Perfectly fine. 

===> John: Be Dirk. 

“He did what?” You raise an eyebrow after taking a swing of your chocolate milk, leaning against the lunch table. 

“Dave, your identical sibling, was chatting with me this morning.” Jake gave a shrug, “You told him about our evening Sunday?” He gives you a slightly confused look. 

“No, actually I didn’t. Well, I told him beforehand that I was going to chill with you, but when I got home Dave was asleep so I didn't even get the chance to say anything really, if I were to.” But, you really weren’t planning on it, seeing as you don’t really want to hear about John at all either. “What did he talk to you about anyways?”

“Well, he started out the conversation normally, simple hello, how do you do kind of show, and then he got all serious. Well, you two already appear serious enough, but he just seemed more determined and tense. I never knew Dave was very protective of you.”

Yeah, more like Dave is a 5-year-old brat not wanting to share his toys, even after he was done playing with them.

“I guess.” You shrug, spinning your fork around in your fruit cup in a bored matter. “Okay well, at least he didn’t say anything weird, right?” 

Jake gives you a look, his green eyes darting around with his lips pressed closed firmly as if he doesn’t want to say something. 

“Oh my god, he said something weird, didn't he?” You hide your face in your hands with a dramatic sigh and the bell sounds off for the end of lunch.

“Only a tad!” Jake’s voice sounds a bit panicked after the bell is done piercing your eardrums, and you both stand up from the table and proceed to leave the lunchroom side by side. “He said something about getting a mouthful of his fist if I ever injure your heart again?” 

Oh fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck he didn't.

Holy fuck he did.

Fuck.

He looks at you as if waiting for some kind of reply as you two continue to walk, but your brain is too busy panicking at the moment to say anything at all really. Fuck, he’s going to ask y-

“What did he mean by ‘again’ Dirk?” Jake stops in front of you when you two exiting the double doors, now off to the side of other hallway traffic of the school.

Fuck, what do you say? You don’t even want to talk about that, let alone tell Jake that something that fucking stupid bothered you to the point you cried yourself to sleep. “I have no idea what he was talking about dude.” You lie, and you don’t make eye contact with him even from behind your shades. 

“Dirk,” Fuck he doesn’t believe you, you can tell by the tone in his voice. He places a hand on your shoulder and gives you a very soft, slight smile. “I’m not so sure what I’ve done in the past to wound you, but whatever I did I give you my most sincere apologies.” Oh wow, you seem to be able to make really good eye contact with him now. “At the moment, I would like you to give me a chance and a lot of your trust, and to not let whatever your brother may think of me get in the way because honest to goodness my only intentions are to make you happy.” Okay, you are going to need to drink a bottle of bug repellent to get these butterflies out of your stomach, god damn. 

“Oh, well like,” You shrug, and fuck what a pussy you can feel yourself slightly blushing as his hand slides down your arm and grabs hold of your hand. “yeah, actually, that sounds pretty cool.” 

He gave another small smile, and gives a squeeze of your hand, and right before you are about to pull him in a bit closer for some sappy kind of hug, you feel a strong push on your shoulder when someone else’s shoulder bumps into you, and it breaks the connection of the both of yours hands. 

You look behind you when the fucker didn’t even apologize, and shoot a strong glare at the back of the blue hood that was perched on the dude’s head. “Asshole.” You mumble to yourself, and when you turn back to face Jake he is gone.

===> Dave: Pull down your hood.

What the fuck was that all about?

They were holding fucking hands? 

Didn't he like, just confess to Dirk yesterday? 

Jake is moving way too fast to want to have good intentions with Dirk, but you know he is going to be way too lovestruck to realize it. 

He will thank you later for bumping into him before anything dumb could happen.

You aren't doing this stuff for yourself, pft, no way. You are preventing Dirk and Jake from getting together because Jake is simply no good for Dirk, not because you are jealous or whatever.

Why would you even be jealous? You obviously have no reason to be, you have John, why woul-

Speaking of John.

“Dave!” John smiles widely as he bumps next to you, and your feel his hand brush against yours as he laces his fingers with yours.

You look down at the hands, then back at John, then back at the hands, then back at John.

“Yo, John, if you want everyone to think that we are best bros, then hand holding in the hallway aint really som-” He cuts you off by pressing a quick peck cheek, pulling away with a smile.

“I don’t care if people know dude.” You can’t help but feel your face heat up the slightest from how slightly embarrassed John looks despite smiling so big, and he swings your hands while you both walk. “I feel like holding my boyfriend’s hand, so I will! I’m not some lame-o who is like, ashamed of his own boyfriend, so don’t ever think that! Okay?” 

You don’t know if that twist in your stomach is from the way John is making you feel or from guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, not too happy with this chapter, but the next one should be a lot better!


	7. Chapter 7

==> John: Notice something is wrong with Dave

You just finished up the last of your homework, Dave somehow being able to finish his a whole lot faster than you were able to, and he is now laying out on your bed. He has been staring up at you ceiling for a long while now, and even though he has his shades on, you know he probably has a distant look in his eye. 

You climb onto the bed next to him, not necessarily curling up next to him, but more so curling up near him.

“Daaaaave.” 

“What?”

“Daaaave.”

“Dude, what?”

“What’s wrong?” 

“What? Nothing is wrong.”

“Something is wrong!”

“Dude, nothing is wrong.”

“Yes, something is wrong.”

“No, dude shut up.”

“Dave, I’m going to scratch your tummy.”

“What? No, don’t.”

“I’m gonna scratch your tummy, it’s going to happen!”

“Dude- oh my god- stop, I swear to god don’t- jesus...”

You can physically feel Dave relax under your touch as your fingers brush his shirt up, and are now trailing along his abdomen. Your nails gently and soothingly scratch against his skin, slowly brushing back and forth over his belly button and a few hairs that dip below his pants. You can feel the goosebumps he gets whenever you change directions, as well as feel the way his stomach pushing in and out with every slow and calm breath he takes.

“Wow, fuck you, let me be in a bad mood.” He mumbles, pushing his glasses up so he can rest his forearm against his eyes as you continue to stock his stomach. 

Letting just the tips of your fingers now draw gentle circles against his skin, you give a small pout even though he can’t see it. “Dave, talk to me! I am so ready to listen, I was born ready for to listen to you bitch, I am prepared.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, just shhh.” His free hand blindly reaches out for your face, as if attempting to pap it, but you lean away from it. 

“What? You always want to talk about everything dude! Seriously, you never shut up about anything, even when no one is around you just sit there mumbling to yourself.” Your hand stops and just rests on his stomach. “Or, do you just not want to talk about it with me?”

He gives a simple shrug, and you sigh. 

What if it was about Jake? And that’s why he doesn’t want to talk about it? 

You aren’t even sure why you are letting yourself get like this! Dave is with you, not Jake, if Dave wanted to be with someone else he would totally say something! 

Wouldn’t he? 

“Dave?”

“John.”

“I really like you!”

“Yeah dude, I really like you too. Kind of why we are in a relationship.”

“I know, I just wanted to let you know and junk...”

“Why?”

“Do I have to have a reason? Maybe I just want to remind you! Because that’s how much I like you!” 

Dave raises his arm from his face, raising an eyebrow at you. You turn on your stomach, and hide your face into your bed. 

“Dude, what’s up with you?” He asks, and you can feel him shift next to you. 

“Nothing, you don’t want to talk to me, so I won't talk to you!” You spat with a little attitude, but honestly it didn’t even seem like you were all that mad. But you were!

“Come on, I said I don’t want to talk about one thing, not that I don’t want to talk to you at all. Let’s talk about something else, like how huge your ass is.” You felt a swift smack placed on your butt cheek closest to Dave, and you flinched violently as well as letting out a loud squeal. “Come here, let’s be in bad moods together.”

While clenching your slightly sore butt check, you turn to face Dave with a slight pout, and before you can complain he stabs your lips with his own once. “You are such a loser.” You roll your eyes, not having much to say, and he wraps an arm around you to pull you closer. 

“Takes one to know one.” He mumbles into your hair, and you adjust next to him so your face is being shoved into his collar bones as well as giving you access to wrap your arms around his torso. 

“More like ‘to date one’, seriously, why am I even with you?” You said with a hint of sarcasm in your voice, and Dave gave your back a slight pinch.

So of course you pinch him back, which then makes Dave pinch you back as well. You see where this is going after a few more pinches in various spots, and Dave has you pinned to the bed as you try and fight him off. He silences your demands for him to get off because “ohmygod Dave you way like a fucking ton!!!” with his fingers ghosting against your sides, and you break into a fit of giggles, kicking your feet madly under him.

“Say it,” He says, devilish smirk tugging at his lips “Say ‘I’m Dave Strider’s bitch and have a horrible taste in mo- aw, fuck!” He hisses when your arms start to flail because ‘Dave! Daave I can’t breath hahaha!!!’ and his fingers leave your sides to tend to his eye you just hit. 

After catching your breath, you push him off you, and he throws his hands up in the air. “I give, I give.”

“Wow, lame.” You roll your eyes, crawling on top of him anyways and hovering over him to press your lips against his, but the faint sound of vibration stops the attack before it could take place. “It seems like your pants are vibrating sir.” You point out, and he reaches into his front pocket to pull out his phone. 

You look over to peer at his screen, then take it from his hand and roll off him.

“Huh? Who is this? What’s her name? Is she prettier than me, huh? Are her boobs bigger than mine? Huh?” You joke, trying to mimic one of those over protective girlfriends, but still looking at his screen. “Oh, it’s just your brother.” You shrug when you see the orange text, and his hand quickly shoots for his phone. But, you are quicker, and hold it out of his reach, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Dude, give it to me.” Dave stretches over you, hand reaching for his phone but you hold it away from him farther. “Seriously John, give me my phone back.” He all but hisses at you, his fingers wiggling to get to his phone. 

Why is this such a big deal? You go through Dave’s phone all the time, and he goes through yours, it’s just a thing! 

He has something to hide.

You know it.

“Why, something to hide Dave? Hm??” You try to sound like you are joking, so he won't get upset if he really isn’t hiding anything, and you try and push him off you.

“John, fuck, I’m serious dude, give it back, it might be important.”

“Alright, I’ll let you know!” You successfully push him off you, and roll of your bed, Dave scrambling above you.

“Oh my god, John!” He all but screeches as you pick yourself up and sprint out of your room, hearing a ‘thud!’ as Dave falls of your bed.

You aren't sure exactly where you are going, but you hurriedly jog down your stairs, one foot for each step and one right after the other before you can hear Dave behind you. You stop in your living room, looking over your shoulder as you try and type in Dave’s pass-code as fast as you can.

“Haha, I got i- Dave, holy shit don’t-!!!” You spin around, seeing Dave trying to take a short cut and jump off the side of your stairs, like he actually has the coordination to pull of such a stunt like in the movies, and the table with pictures and precious memories pressed up against the Stair case breaks his fall.

The only think you have time to do in that time frame is drop Dave’s phone as you throw your hands up, the crash and crunches of pictures and a vase being crushed under the blonde’s weight timing up perfectly with the movements before he rolls off the table and lands on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

===> Dirk: Pick up a box of tools.

“Why do you suddenly want your own room?” Jane asked when she was finished dusting down your desk, where Roxy was trying to teach Jake how to properly use your tools to take it apart.

You simply give a shrug. “It’s getting cramped in here,” You gesture to the large amount of space you have in the room as Jane grabs a box as well. “And I think me and Dave are getting too old to be sharing a room, man has to have his privacy.” You lie, and you and Jane head out of the room to drop the boxes off in the guest room. 

“Well, alright then.” Jane adjusts the box in her hands, and she looks over her shoulder as you guys enter the room. “Dirk?” She asks in a low whisper, setting the box down in front of her.

“Yeah?” You answer back in an even lower whisper, playing along sarcastically. 

“Can I ask you something?” She asks before he face goes a little red. “And if I’m mistaken don’t like, freak out or whatever because I would assume something like this! I’m just curious is all.” 

“Yeah, me and Jake kind of like each other.” You answer without looking up from the box you are busy unloading, and you don’t have to see her reaction to know she is giving you a bit of a dirty look.

“Uhg, I hate it when you do that! You can read minds or something.” You could practically hear the pout in her voice and you snort a little.

“No, you are just easy to read.” You say, glancing up to flash her a quick smirk.

“But, are you guys dating?” She asks, starting to unpack her box as well.

Before you can open your mouth to answer, your phone starts buzzing. 

About fucking time Dave replied to you.

You had sent him a message a while ago asking what time he would be home, so you would know how fast you should be working and-

This isn’t Dave.

 

TG: dirk!

 

TG: dirk oh man!

TG: dirk 911!

TG: 911!

TT: Whoa.

TT: Who is this?

TG: it’s john!

TG: dave is hurt really bad man!

TG: i took his phone, and i ran, right?

TG: and he was chasing after me!

TG: and then he tried pulling this stunt to catch up to me faster!

TT: He jumped off the side of your stairs and landed on that table you have pushed up against the staircase?

TG: whoa.

TG: uh.

TG: yeah, how did you know?

TT: He did the same shit two years ago when we were at some relative’s house.

TT: Did you call for an ambulance?

TG: yeah! 

TT: Is Dave conscious?

TG: uh, sort of.

TG: he’s just groaning and moaning, and kind of moving from side to side.

TG: hes in a lot of pain.

TT: Yeah, I could imagine.

TT: Don’t leave him and make sure he doesn’t close his eyes or anything until the ambulance gets there, I’m on my way.

==> Dirk: Leave the hospital.

So, Dave is going to live.

He broke his arm, and has a hell lot of cuts in his back. But, nothing is going to permanently damage him, though he’s going to be sore for a while and needs lots of bed rest.

He didn’t seem too happy when the four of you showed up, adding to John and John’s Dad already being there, making the room kind of cramped. But you don’t really think Dave had a problem with everything being cramped, just more so Jake being there.

It seemed like John didn’t like Jake being there that much either, and you are starting to wonder when everyone started to dislike Jake.

Your parents were informed, and your Dad is apparently in Florida right now for an important meeting, but your mother is coming home tonight for Dave. This will make things a little better, since you really do not want to be checking up on Dave every hour or so, no matter how selfish of you that sounds.

John’s Dad has kindly offered to drive you, Dave, and Roxy home, since you ended up taking Jane’s car to the hospital, who was taking Jake home since it was on the way to her house.

“Did it hurt?” Roxy asked, poking at the orange cast on Dave’s arm.

“Nah, I passed out because of how blissful it made me feel, I was floating on cloud nine, let me tell you.” Dave replied, not a hint of sarcasm lingering in his voice but you all knew it was there.

“That’s what you get for being an idiot!” John was quick to turn his head around to face the three of you squished in the back seat of Mr.Egbert’s car.

“That’s what you get for taking my phone.” You can tell Dave is a little upset, though no one else can probably tell.

“You were being over dramatic!”

“You were being a douche.”

“You should’ve just let me seen who it was!”

“You should just respected my privacy.”

“You should stop being so secretive!”

“You should stop being so open.”

John pouts, eyebrows pushed together as he turns back around, arms crossed over his chest like a five year old.

The tension is heavy in the car, almost suffocating, and through the rear-view mirror you can see Mr.Egbert doesn't know how to handle it as much as any of you.

“Now now boys, I am just proud you were able to handle the situation so well! It is a good thing Dave got to the hospital in time, and was able to be seen immediately. You knew exactly what to-” Mr.Egbert was cut off by a dramatic huff from John, taking it that he should probably stop talking, which is what he did.

Damn, you never knew John could be such a brat.

“Uh, thanks for the ride Mr.E!” Roxy is quick to unbuckle her seatbelt, and rudely climb right over you and out of the car when you pulled up to her house, door slamming loudly behind her.

You adjusted in your seat a little more, resting your elbow up on door of the car and resting your chin on your fist as you wait out the awkward silence some more. You eye Dave out of the corner of your eye, and he’s just looking out the window much like yourself. 

Glad to finally being out of that fucking car, you climb out of the vehicle after throwing a thank you to John’s Dad, and you and Dave walk up the path to the house.

“I’m in the middle of moving shit, so you might want to lay out on the couch until I’m done.” You bring up after unlocking the door, holding it open for Dave who walked in.

“Alright, what are you moving?” He asked, kicking off his shoes.

“My shit out.” You walk ahead of him, keeping your shoes on and heading into the kitchen.

“Whoa, what?” You open up the fridge, grabbing the jug of apple juice and a cup.

“I’m going to get my own room. Is there a problem?”

“Well, dude, I mean, we’ve been sharing a room since we were born.”

“Yeah, I’m aware, I was kind of, there.” You hand off the glass to him, shrugging out of your jacket.

“Why so suddenly?”

“I’m sure you know ‘why so suddenly’.” 

“Are you really being like this?”

“Sorry dude, I know it’s all my fault, we already went over this.”

“No, really, we didn’t. We didn’t go over anything, you just stood there feeding me bullshit.”

“Oh, I fed you bullshit? Really? I’m the bullshit provider here?” You shake your head, turning on your heels.

You don’t want to have this conversation right now, you really don’t. You don’t really know when you are ever going to want this conversation, but right now, you really don’t. 

==> Dirk: Be the guy with the broken arm.

You are now the guy with the broken arm being shown affection and aggression. 

“I warned you about the stairs Dave, I warned you.” Your mother repeated for about the 5th time in the past half hour, hold your face against her as she stroked your hair. You are starting to regret wanting Mom to come back home, all you want to do is go lay down and sleep for the rest of your life. “I was so worried, you could have seriously hurt yourself, were you just trying to show off to your little boyfriend?”

Whoa, wait.

You yank your head back, eyebrows pushed together as your heart skipped a beat.“What? Mom, John... John isn’t my, boyfriend...”

She pulls away as well, the eyebrow raise obvious since her designer sunglasses were pushing back her bangs. “Really? You sure?” 

“Mom, what, who... who told you this?” You really weren’t that ready to come out to your parent.

Well, you really weren’t ready to come out to your Dad. You know he will say he accepts you, but...

“Nobody I guess; mother's intuition.” She shrugged, her hands finding her way to your face again and pushing your hair out of your face. “You know you can tell me, right? You really don’t have to be nervous sweetie, me and your father will accept you no matte-”

“Mom!” You shouted in annoyance, groaning as you shooed her hand away with your orange cast on your arm. 

“Right, right, whenever you are ready to tell me, I understand sweetie, it’s okay.” You gave another groan as she continued to speak, and she gave you a big lipstick stained kiss on your cheek. “Go lay down and decided with your brother what you want to eat, I’ll get you guys whatever you guys want.” Okay, that’s more like it.

“Dirk said he was in the mood for Taco Bell earlier, so we can go with that.” You lied, a little too ticked off with Dirk to really care what he wanted. 

“I can do that, now go lay down or you're going to be sore later.” She gives you a supportive pap on you bum and sends you off. 

As you are walking in your room, you notice that damn, Dirk really isn’t sharing a room with you anymore. 

This will probably be a bigger change to deal with then dealing with the absence of Dirk’s touch. 

It’s easier to deal with you and Dirk not boning every other night, since you have John to distract you from that. But, with this, you have legitimately lost Dirk.

You wont see Dirk when you wake up, you wont see Dirk when your going to bed, you wont see any of his shit laying around, hell, you might want to take advantage of the little scent he left behind, as creepy as that sounds. 

The only thing you can really think of right now is how much this is going to suck, real bad.

“Hey,” Dirk says, passing by your - just your’s- door, “I can help you move some of your stuff around the empty spaces where my shit was later if you want, but I’m leaving right now, so.”

“Where are you going?” You ask, turning on your heals, your sore muscles tightening.

“Hanging out with Jake.” He replies, walking by the door out of your sight. 

“But you just saw him three hours ago.” You but in strongly, poking your head out the door.

“Yeah, and I’m going to see him again.” Attitude is heavy in his voice, “Don’t wait up for me.” He tucks his helmet under his arm, the door slamming shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I have a million+ ways I could have this story end, or continue going on, so I may be updating the tags soon! but, then again I don't want to spoil anything right now, so I may just post a few trigger warnings in the beginning of the chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: bullying and language that may be offensive

===> Dirk: Stop being nervous.  
But you can’t, shit.

You’ve never had this problem before, at least not with Dave. Sure, Dave was a little different, but this is just all strange and new to you. You have always been a very confident person, always so sure of yourself, and knew exactly what was going to happen where and when.

But now, your brain is just all stupid.

You and Jake just got done playing paintball, where he totally kicked your ass in 5 different ways because shit he’s good with a gun, and after you guys went to go get something to eat, stopping at BK since it was cheap and simple. Then, after that you decided to go hang out at Jake's house, where you guys also hung out with Jade for a little bit, but, after a while she locked herself in her room to study, leaving you and Jake out in his living room.

Alone.

In dim lighting.

After what was pretty much a date. 

Where else could this lead to?

Conversation between the two of you seem to be low, and you can practically feel the awkward coming off Jake, just like you can feel his thigh touching yours. There’s a light blush on his cheeks, and a half smile as he keeps darting his eyes to and from you, and you are wondering if you are going to have to be the one to make a move. 

But, he does beat you to it, shifting a little in his seat, he slowly starts to lean in, and your heart feels really, really tight in your chest. Of course, you lean in as well, what feels like ages before both of your lips finally touching.

It was, 

nice? 

It felt a bit off.

Not because Jake was a bad kisser, no he was alright.

But, like this is something you really should not be doing.

It just felt wrong.

All wrong.

You can’t explain why but oh my god you don’t know if you should continue doing this.  
Pulling away, you see Jake’s eyes open a little wider, green emeralds look at you a little confused.

“Is everything alright?” He asks, voice a little quiet before he looks a bit shocked. “My breath doesn’t smell bad, does it? Oh dear, I am terribly sorry chap.” His hand goes to cover over his mouth, embarrassment clear over his face. 

No no, this can’t be right, it shouldn’t feel like this. 

You shake your head, moving Jake’s hand out of the way and gripping onto his wrist, kissing him once more.

Okay, okay this feels a little better now.

Still weird, but more enjoyable. 

You feel him relax a little under the kiss, and he starts kissing you back, hand going limp in your hand which you release. The hand that was holding his now rests on his thigh, not in a seducing sexy way, just in a natural calming way. 

The kiss deepens a little when Jake brings a hand up to your face, your lips brushing past his for a lingering touch. Both of your lips press against each other a little longer, and you can feel a gentle breath being let out from his nose. 

Okay, yeah this is starting to get really nice, you don’t know what you were worried about.

You guys continue to trade kisses, lips just lingering against each other for as long as you please and shit this could be your new favorite activity. 

==> Dirk: Be John.

Would this be considered a fight? 

No, you guys were just a little upset by it.

Dave probably forgot all about it! 

It wasn’t even your fault. 

You just, 

wanted to see what was on his phone, is all! 

Because you are an insecure, horrible boyfriend who has major trust issues and is too afraid to be hurt and lets it get in the way of said relationship.

Man, now you feel like shit.

And when you feel like shit, you go to Dave. 

But you are feeling like shit because of Dave, so now what do you do?

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] --

 

EB: rose!  
EB: rose, i know you are online.  
TT: Excellent observation skills John.  
TT: Is Dave alright? I heard from Roxy he had a little accident?  
TT: I attempted to pester him but he’s not online at the moment.  
EB: yeah yeah he’s fine, all is dandy and he just has a bit of a broken arm.  
EB: anyways!  
EB: do you think i’m a bad boyfriend?  
TT: No?  
EB: i feel like i am!!  
TT: Why is that?  
EB: because, i don’t trust dave!   
EB: you know how dave got all messed up right?  
TT: I heard you took his phone, and he was chasing you for it?  
EB: yeah!  
EB: i took it because i wanted to see his text messages.  
EB: and we normally do that as a joke, you know?  
EB: and we don’t actually read anything, it’s just ironic and junk.  
EB: but this time i really wanted to read what he has on his phone.  
TT: Why is that?  
EB: because i don’t trust dave!  
TT: And, why do you not trust him?  
EB: i think he might have a thing going on with jake.  
TT: English?  
EB: yeah!  
TT: That doesn’t sound very possible.  
TT: Dave does like you a lot, he wouldn’t be one to cheat, at least I do not think so.  
EB: really?  
TT: Plus, Dave has complained about Jake on several occasions.   
TT: He doesn’t seem to be too found of Jake.  
EB: maybe things have changed!   
EB: i saw them talking the other day.  
EB: and,   
EB: like this other time.  
EB: um.  
EB: okay but that one time they were like, really talking!  
EB: like talking up a storm!  
TT: John, are you only basing this off of one glimpse of the two of them interacting?  
EB: well,

Just as you are about to continue to tap at your phone, you get a notification that someone else is trying to pester you.

EB: brb!!!

Opening up the other pesterchum window, you are faced with this,

\-- Anonymous began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

faggot  
there shouldn’t be people like you at our school  
nobody wants you here  
you are the reason the world is going to shit  
fags were meant to die  
nobody would care if you died  
you must make your dad so disappointed  
he has a faggot for a son i feel bad for him  
i would hate my son if he was gay   
he probably hates you too  
dont show up to school if you know whats good for you cunt

\-- Anonymous stopped pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

What? 

Who was this?

You are so confused. 

EB: uh, rose, sorry, but i have to go now!   
EB: i’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?  
EB: thanks for the help!  
\--ectoBiologist [EB] stopped pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] --

==> Dirk: Wake up to get ready for school.

You like your new room.

You didn’t mind sharing a room with Dave back when it wasn’t 3 different kinds of awkward being in the same room as him, but you also have always been one to like your own space. 

Though, you aren’t so sure about Dave, who really doesn’t like to be left alone for too long. 

Which, is only proven more when you walk out of your room to be greeted with a blonde boy with an orange cast on his arm, sleeping on the floor outside of your room.

A loud, sloppy snore comes from his mouth, his head laying back on the floor and his body spread out in awkward positions, blocking most of the hallway. 

This hasn’t happened in so long, you forgot it is still an issue with Dave.

You and Dave have been pretty much attached to the hip since you guys were born. One time, when you were little, you accidentally fell asleep out on the couch, and the next morning you found Dave asleep on the floor next to the couch. When you woke him up, he didn’t remember walking out into the living room at all, so you drew the conclusion to sleepwalking. Another time, you slept over your friend’s house, and the next day your mother told you that he woke up sleeping next to the front door, not remembering how he ended up there. 

You thought it was cute.

He couldn’t sleep comfortably without you, how could you not? 

Does this mean subconsciously he still cares for you?

You never really thought Dave didn’t care for you, just, 

kind of got tired of you?

He never had a problem with any of this, ever. So why all of a sudden? Is it because John is better than you? 

He probably just likes John better than you, you can’t really do anything about that.

Still, he should have not been cheating on you behind your back.

Would that count as cheating?

You guys never talked about that, since it never came up. 

Because it was never a problem before.

You probably should move Dave, seeing as he is going to be hells sore when he wakes up, with his back being all fucked up. 

Squatting down next to Dave, you gently push at his shoulder, “Dave... Dave... Wake up.” You repeat, still he groggily groans.

“Mom... Doc said.... I need to stay home...” He mumbles, slowly moving onto his side with obvious pain. 

“Yes deary, now, let’s get you into your actual bed.” Mimicking Mom, you grab under his arm. “C’mon Dave, you can go back to sleep soon.”

He sounds more awake now, eyes peaking slightly open to show off slits of red. “Huh?” Dave moves with you, cautiously helping himself up. You see him analyze the situation, slight pain still obvious on his face. 

“You were sleepwalking, like you use to.” You shortly explain and help lead Dave to his room as he takes slow, sleepy steps. Holding the door open for him, he rubs his eyes, slightly limping to his bed. 

“Shit... thought I was over that... sorry man.” 

“Don’t know why you are apologizing, you are the one that has to deal with sore back now. I gota get ready for school, but get some sleep, alright?” Though you aren’t even sure if he heard you, seeing as he’s out like a light.

You are standing near his bed, sighing lightly pulling his blanket up over his body more securely. Looking around, you notice how empty the room is. How lonely it must feel for Dave. Dave doesn’t like to be alone, you know he hates it, and you knew he was probably going to feel like this when you moved out, though you didn’t care. 

God, you are such a shitty brother. 

You really are, holy hell.

Suddenly, you aren’t so mad at Dave anymore, you don’t dislike him as much as you did; or, you never did in the first place.

Leaning down, you press your lips to Dave’s forehead, turning on your heels to get ready for school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao you probs thought i forgot about this

===> Dave: Open your eyes.

You open your eyes wide when you hear Dirk leave the room, slapping your good hand over your forehead where your brother just kiss.

Shit.

SHIT.

Why would he do that?

That,

That fucker.

Holy shit.

You.

Just.

Are about,

It’s all,

Fuck. 

You can’t do this. 

You can’t handle this.

Your face has never been this hot.

Why are you like this? It’s just a kiss on the forehead, you and Dirk have done way worse.

Way worse. 

He’s scratched you, bitten you, spanked you, shoved you hard, pushed into you hard, pulled your hair, and you’ve done all of the above to him, so, why is this such a big deal? It’s giving you a horrible, horrible feeling in your stomach, making it turn and twist and bubble and oh god you are going to throw up holy shit.

Okay, you don’t throw up but still.

This is terrible. 

This is terrible but you want him to do it again.

You want his lips all over you.

“Jesus...” You grumble to yourself, turning on your stomach and resting your face in your pillow, hoping to go to sleep and waking up thinking it was just a dream.

===> Dirk: Kiss your boyfriend more to get it out of your head.  
Jesus fucking Christ.

It was a kiss on the forehead, why does it have you so worked up?

You just, haven’t really been that close to Dave in a while?

It was like, his scent, his skin, how peaceful he looked sleeping, and all the lovely memories came back to you fast, and hard.

Stop. Okay, stop, you have a flushed Jake pressing his lips all over your face as you lay out in the back of Jane’s car in the school’s parking lot, which, isn’t really the kindest place for you to be doing this since she kindly drove you, Roxy, and Jake to school this morning. But, a man’s gota do what a man’s gota do.

“Dirk, is this really the best place for this?” Jake breaths a bit of a chuckle as you drag your lips down his throat, letting them linger there.

“Yeah, why not?” You question, your hands on his sides bringing him closer against you. “It’s fine, we got time before school starts.

“Yeah, but, you don’t feel this is a smidge bit, uhm...” His voice is raspy and low as you tug down his shirt a bit, nipping at his collar bone. “Fast?”

Oh god.

You can’t afford for Jake to be wussing out right now, or you are going to have Dave in your mind all damn day.

“Are you uncomfortable with this dude?” But of course, you aren’t an animal, if he is uncomfortable, you are going to stop.

“Well, no, no...” You look up from his collarbone, raising an unconvinced eyebrow over your shades, and he blushes a bit. “Okay, yes, a tad.” He leans back a bit off you and sitting up instead of hovering over you. Mimicking his movements, you lean against the inside of the door, trying to fix your hair without a mirror. “I feel like that was going a bit... too fast?”

“Yeah man, no need to defend yourself, I get it.”

“And, you are the first guy I have ever had romantic feelings for! And typically when I have romantic feelings for another, sexual attraction comes easy...” He continued to speak, this really catches your attention, and you stop fixing your hair mid stroke.

“Comes easy? So, are you saying it doesn’t?” You tilt your head a bit, obvious a little confused as your eyebrows push together. 

“Well, no! You see--”

“Are you not attracted to me?”

“You are taking this the wrong way Dirk! I have a very, very heavy feeling for you in my heart! But--”

“Just not your dick, right?”

“Well... I,” He pauses, a bit of a sad look in his green, green eyes. After a moment of his silence, he shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck.

===> Dirk: Try to totally respect that after school.

You try to totally respect the fact that your boyfriend isn’t sexually attracted to you, you mean, you can’t help that, and neither can he.

But, still.

A relationship without sex?

You know its possible for some people, but you aren’t too sure you can do that and still respect Jake’s boundaries.

But man, doesn’t that make you seem like a total tool?

Like “Hey man, I can’t be with you any more because I need sex.”

But, if sex is a big part of your relationship standards, there is nothing wrong with it, just like there is nothing wrong with Jake not needing sex to be in a relationship.

Sighing, you shift through your backpack for your keys, and unlocki-- Wow, okay, it’s already unlocked. You could have sworn you locked it when you left this morning?

As you enter in the house, you stop for a second, analyzing your surroundings. There are unfamiliar shoes by the front door, and a blue backpack thrown lazily on top of them, and you can see that the rug is a little scuffed up, probably due to someone slightly tripping over it who is not too familiar with their surroundings. And empty cup sits on the table, half full, and you can see a few crumbs on the table. Seeing as Dave is totally bedridden, you can only come to one conclusion, someone who is not Dave is in the house.

“Yo, Dave?” You call out, and here a lot of shuffling coming from the both of yo... you mean, Dave’s room, and you walk down the hallway, fixing the carpet with your foot as you did. 

Giving Dave’s door one knock, you open it and then stop.

“Opps!” A familiar voice squeaks, and a head of black hair lifts up from your brothers crotch and a blanket is quick to cover what was once in the blue-eyed boy’s, and he flashes you an awkward smile. 

“Oh, hey man.” Dave, totally unphased by you just walking in on his boyfriend giving him head, glances over at you with unshaded eyes. Shit, he was close, you know that look in his eyes and that light flush on his cheeks that trails all the way up to his ears. Happens right before his head cranks back and his fingers grip the sheets as his toes curl and...

“Yeah, sorry, check back on you later.” You nod your head, closing the door quickly behind you and staying on the other side of the door.

Aw fuck.

You are hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, cliffhanger!!!

===> Dave: Hear the shower be turned on.

God, what a pervert.

You know Dirk only masturbates when he’s in the shower, and he never takes showers after school so, barely seeing John sucking you off must have given him a hard on.

Though, you can’t really call him a pervert, seeing as the only reason you encouraged John to suck you off was because you kind of had hopes that Dirk would come home soonish and maybe come to check up on you. Just a little pay back of making you all up and confused in the morning with that damn forehead kiss.

“Uh, should I continue?” John looks over at you, removing the blanket from your crotch, grasping the base of your cock. 

You shrug, and nod your head. “Go for it man, if you want.” Though you hope he does, cause you were kind of close. You are surprised you didn’t shoot right when Dirk made eye contact with you. When John goes back to using his mouth, which he has improved greatly on, you simply put your hand on his head and groan, your head tilting back a bit. 

The shower is still going, and you can’t help but think about what Dirk might be doing in there. You are 98% positive its not showering, that’s for sure. 

Does he finger himself when he masturbates? You know he does when he use to put on a show for you, but of course he was just putting on a show for you.

God, those shows. You wouldn’t call Dirk’s voice beautiful, but it sure did get you going.

You remember one time, there was music playing, and you could still hear his voice over it while he was up against the wall, his pants riding low and unbuttoned as his hand slide down his chest and his body rolled against the wall. He would make eye contact with you every time his hand dipped down into his pants, making you think he was going to touch himself, but it would either come back up or brush against his thigh. God what a tease.

His body was pretty toned, he had muscles in good places that would flex when he would move, especial while he was tugging down his pants until his cock was exposed and... and--

Oh shit.

John pulls off your dick, covering his hand in his mouth as he’s in a coughing fit, a lot of your jizz flying from his mouth into his hand as he does.

“Oh, fuck, sorry dude.” You panic a bit, and quickly reach over for the tissues by your bed before your freeze, every muscle in your body tensing up and groaning loudly. Oh, right, you were sore as fuck.

John sees you in pain, so he reaches over for himself, grabbing the tissues with his free hand and taking a few from the box.  
“Geez man!” He coughs out a few more time, cleaning himself off. “Give a guy a warning.”

“I know, I know, fuck.” You groan a bit as you relax back into a not moving too much state. “It just sprung up on me I swear.” You catch a bit of a cocky spark in his eyes, and you will continue to let him think it’s because of how good he is getting with the BJs.

Because you certainly weren’t going to tell him it was because you were thinking about your brother.

“Do you want me to do you? You could like, I don’t know, sit on my chest and fuck my face or whatever.” You shrug, looking over at him and he shakes his head, putting you back in your pants.

“No! It’s okay, though I’ll totally take you up on that offer once you are feeling better.” He gives your stomach a kiss while he is down there, and comes up to lay next to you, being very gentle with placing his body.

You guys lay in silence for a bit, John’s head gently resting on your chest. He is running his fingers against your stomach, slowly drawing circles on your skin as guilt slowly stars to eat inside of you.

You can’t keep doing this to John, you can’t.

===> Dave: Be John.

You are now John and there is a pressing feeling on your bladder.

“Be right back, gota pee!” You tell your boyfriend, giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. You can still taste him in your mouth, and all of the fanfiction you have read and pornos you’ve seen lied. This is not that great of a taste! But, hey, its the price you pay!

Dirk is probably still in the shower, so, as you carefully climb off the bed, you are prepared to go to the bathroom in his parent’s room. But, as soon as you open the door, the bathroom door across from it opens as well.

It throws you off for a second, because you could have sworn Dave was just lying down in bed, and now heres this guy who looks just like him coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist! But, then it clicks a split second after that oh yeah, Dave and Dirk are twins. 

You are always forgetting, since Dirk and Dave do a good job at making sure they can be easily identified. Dirk always has his hair styled up, unlike Dave, and their glasses are different too. Dirk’s piercings also make it pretty easy. Though right now, he is missing all of his key identification items, and with out his shades you can see how similar their features are.

They both had that beauty mark in the right corner of their mouth, and now that you are really looking at Dirk’s nose, they both have a kind of long one! With like, a little bump right on the bridge. And their eye shapes. They are almost like, identical! You think Dirk might have more noticeable eyelashes though, since from where you are standing you can really see them, where the only way you can really see Daves is if you are up closer.

Does Dirk do his eyebrows? Because they look really nice.

“Yeah, I do. And thanks.” He responds, and opps! You guess you said that out loud? You hope you didn’t say everything else out loud, or that would be embarrassing!

“Oh, okay! That’s uh, cool!” You never really talked to Dirk that much, so you feel a little awkward right now. Your eyes dart over his body a little, trying not to make it obvious. Yeah, if Dave had a little more tone to him, or if Dirk was a little more boney, their body would be like, exactly the same! 

Oh, he’s walking away, thats cool, and a bit of a stress reliever for you, since you didn’t really know how to continue that conversation!

But he went into Dave’s room, and closed the door behind him, which is kind of weird since none of his clothes are in there.

Is he going to talk to Dave?

Probably. 

Should you listen in to what they are saying?

Probably not.

===> John: Listen anyway.

You listen anyways, getting a little close to the door.

“Next time you and your boy toy are about to get it on, send me a text so I’m not walking in on that shit, dickass.” 

Hey! Boy toy? That’s not very nice.

“Oh damn, sorry, didn’t know I had to alert the presses when I’m getting some head. Next time I’ll make sure to call into the white house so Obama can hold a press conference letting everyone know not to walk into Dave Strider’s room unless they want to see some dick sucking action going on. If only they invented doors right? Doors people can knock on? Sounds like a great invention.”

You always thought Dave and Dirk had a good relationship, why are they being all pissy with each other? 

They are siblings, so it is understandable you guess.

“This is my fucking ro-...”

Dirk stops himself mid sentence, and you eyebrows raise a bit.

“Huh? Excuse me? This is your what?” Oh, Dave is getting cocky, you can hear it in his voice.

Oh! Footsteps!

You scurry off to the bathroom, closing the door since you hear the footsteps coming towards the door, though, you never hear the door to their room actually open.

===> John: Be Dirk.

You are now Dirk, and boy do you hate everything right now.

Regret is filling you to the brim, and you feel if you move just a little from where you are you are going to tip over and its all gonna pour out like the you are the little fucking tea pot.

What was he thinking? His boyfriend was right in the other room, take a piss or a dump or maybe both, who knows. Either way, what the fuck was he thinking?

What the fuck were you thinking?

After that long silence you should have just left, and you were trying to, holding on to the towel around your waist and heading towards the door. Then you heard Dave getting up, as fast as he could with how injured he was, and he was telling you to stop.

When you turned around, he was right in front of you, and his legs were a little shaky. Probably from being in bed all day.

Again, more silence, and you could tell he was studying you before opening his mouth and saying: “Do it again.”

You tried to pretend you were confused at first, but you knew exactly what he was talking about, and you hesitated.

But then you did it again.

Just like that morning, you leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss to Dave’s forehead, letting it linger and you can tell Dave is relaxing a bit.

It’s really nice.

Really fucking nice.

You want to kiss his forehead several times, and let your lips trail all over his face. His cheeks, his nose, the bridge of his nose, the corner of his eyes and lips. You’ve kissed it all before and you want to kiss it again.

You remember questioning yourself, wondering if you should just go for it and say fuck it to every bone telling you not to.

But you are smarted than that, you know the risk is too high, especially in this situation with John right outside the door, so you don’t. You pull away, and you just feel hurt when you look over him.

This is his fault.

All of this.

You guys could have continued, you guys could have stayed the same, you were up for it, but he wasn’t, and now he is regretting it.

That’s too bad, that’s all on him, and you want to train yourself to hate him for it.

But you can’t.

So you just give him one more glance over, and you leave what use to be your shared room, heading back to your own. You haven’t gotten dressed yet, and your sheets are probably soaked. Despite that though, you continue to lay there, with your eyes closed and your shades over them, dripping onto the bed spread.

===> Dirk: Don’t close your door that night.

You didn’t close your bedroom door that night.

You are going to go with the fact that you simply forgot, and not because you know Dave was probably going to try and sleep walk into your room that night.

So, because you simply ‘forgot’, you were ‘surprised’ to see Dave in your bed when you woke up. 

He was sleeping soundly next to you, on his stomach probably because of his back. You guys weren’t touching at all, but you were studying him.

It was such a familiar sight, seeing him with his face pressed against the pillow, facial features relaxed. Some how, Dave doesn’t manage to get his hair all fucked up when he sleeps, unlike you who currently has a rats nest resting on top of your head.

After a few minutes of staring, Dave groans a bit in his sleep, and his face becomes less relaxed. Your hand reaches up, and you gently push some of his bangs out of his face. His eyes open slowly and meet yours. 

When pulling your hand back, you let it trail down against his shoulder, retracting it back under your chin.

Neither of you say anything, just looking at each other, and Dave doesn’t even seem to question how he got into your room in the first place. Finally, he speaks.

“John asked me if I was a virgin.”

Your eyebrows raised, and you wait for him to continue, but he doesn’t, so you simply ask.

“What did you say?” 

And then every nerve in your body suddenly froze, your legs tingling and your muscles tight when he replied.

“I lost it with you.”


End file.
